Bechloe Tube
by omACAgee
Summary: Beca Mitchell and wife, Chloe Mitchell live an amazing life together, but with a simple idea that comes to mind, they decide to spice it up and start their very own couples, YouTube channel. A collection of oneshots involving our favorite duo as youtubers, participating in all the crazy stuff you watch online. Pure fluff to give you diabetes, Bechloe!Family Bechloe!Parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I'm super pumped about this series of oneshots I'm starting- and I now I say that about all my stories, but THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. Do you ever watch those cute couple videos on YouTube and wish your OTP did the certain challenges? Perhaps it's just me, but I do it on the daily! So, why not make my dreams a reality and transform our favorite couple into youtubers?! Chapters will all range differently with different content, just like how they would on YouTube and also ratings will vary. You'll also see them making the videos and all the behind scenes with it. Bechloe!family, Bechloe!parents and just pure Bechloe fluff! I hope you guys decide to stick around, I think you guys will enjoy it :)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PITCH PERFECT RELATED)**

* * *

 **Bechloe Tube: The Girlfriend Tag**

It's a peaceful afternoon for Beca as she relaxes on the couch of her and Chloe's Orange County house with her back pressed up against the armrest, legs sprawled out and crossed at the ankles, right hand submerged in the massive bucket of cheeto balls she has next to her hip while her left maneuvers her mouse pad on her MacBook. Full free days like these don't come very often in her busy life schedule being a music producer and all for one of the top record labels in the country, Columbia Records, so any free time away from the studio is time she'll take advantage of.

Even if it's wasting the day away binge watching YouTube videos and gaining a few pounds from all the cheetos she has recently just ingested.

Scarfing down a handful of cheeto balls, Beca checks her channel like she always does for any exciting activity since YouTube is where she puts some of her own music, interacts with fans and when she does check her channel, she sees that she has now officially hit eight _million_ subscribers. Flabbergasted at the news and can't believe so many people are interested and dedicated to her work, she sends out a mass thank you note on every social platform possible, all while her fingers are covered in a orange, cheesy layer and it's getting all over the keys to her laptop.

" _Wowza! You nerds...can't believe you guys made me reach my goal, eight MILLION subscribers this month! All of you make my world go round I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. #heartisfull #smileislarge #tummyisfullofcheetos"_

Is what she posts on Twitter, her main account other than her public instagram, public Facebook page, and YouTube account, _obviously_. It's all true; her hitting the goal for the month of May. She never thought it was possible, yeah, she liked to believe it was, knowing just how amazingly huge the YouTube community has grown in popularity, which is why she started uploading music onto the site in the first place, hoping someone would stumble upon it and share her music with the world.

Getting a stable group of viewers when she was attending college was literally the _hardest_ thing she has ever done, especially being so young, battling against hundreds of other talented artists on the internet. Eventually, however, she broke through that tough film and got her name out there with some of her mixes, which then lead to the internship at Columbia during her last year of college when a worker ran across her music, interviewed her, _then_ went into developing a real life career in the music industry that she is now _excelling_ in.

And even though she doesn't use YouTube as much as she use to now that she has worked with big time artists, such as Fifth Harmony, The Chainsmokers, Zayn, Little Mix and has even received a couple Grammys to place on the bookshelf at home, not to mention a few singles going double platinum.

But, yeah, she might be super successful now with her career and only posts once every month or so, YouTube still lies close to her heart since there is where she got her start.

YouTube is basically the womb of which Beca came out of before she went down the road of becoming America's most talented music producer and writer.

Also, she might have forgotten to post anything on her channel due to being too preoccupied since she has her own little family back at home to take care of and her daughter, Cameron Brooke Mitchell, is a handful to take care of, especially now that she has officially hit the ten month mark in her age and Chloe, her wife of five years, but have been together since her sophomore year of college, which makes it a total of eight, _agonizing_ years of pure torture (totally joking) is counting down the seconds until Cameron starts walking.

Right now, their daughter is kinda just falling all over the place before she can get a good step in, gathering quite the collection of bumps, boo-boos, and cries, but just like Chloe, she's eagerly awaiting those first steps like she is watching the last five second on the microwave until her food is ready. If she were to miss it by any reason-and she knows that the chances are present-her world would crumble to the ground. It was painful enough that she missed Cameron's first word, 'mama' while being stuck in traffic after just getting off of work.

Luckily Chloe recorded the whole thing and sent it to her so she could watch it over and over again, the nostalgic feeling never fading away.

At least she was there when she stubbed her toe on the bed frame of her and Chloe's king sized bed, hissing a sharp "fuck" out loud from the pain and hearing Cameron attempt to repeat the word back, but luckily she had trouble saying the full word and could only get the "uck" sound out there.

If she was already dropping profanity at not even a year of age, it would be Beca's head on the chopping block when her wife hears Cameron dropping f-bombs like it's her job to do so.

You know what they say though, _like mother like daughter,_ and guilty as charged, she happens to have a foul sailor mouth, but she explains to people that it's just a colorful vocabulary.

Anyways-kind of got off topic for a bit- but as Beca was saying, YouTube is a big part of her life and she's trying to think of a few ideas where she can post videos online for her fans without it interfering with her home life, rather than giving them just snippets on her new music, Q&As about tours, artists and projects she's working with and all that business stuff, because if she's being completely honest, which she is, that shit gets _boring_ real fast.

Clicking back onto YouTube where she is watching old videos of Ally Hills and Stevie Bobbie, along with Shancam videos where they're doing a bunch of crazy challenges and shit, but having a blast while filming it-you know, the good entertainment-an idea pops up when she feels her phone go off beneath her laptop that is covering the top of her thighs and is chiming off in her crotch. Knowing it's Chloe after developing a six sense into year five of being together, she smiles at the text, licking the cheese off each of her fingers and cleaning them dry before typing back a response.

 _[Baby Mama 2:35 PM]: Do you think Cameron will eat fish? That's what you want for dinner right?_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:35 PM]: Yeah that sounds good. Your lemon garlic salmon sounds amazing. And yeah, I think she'll like it. She does have a thing for grilled chicken when we made that the other night**

 _[Baby Mama 2:37 PM]: Okay boujee, think this is Top Chef or something? ;) Can our sides be asparagus? Cammie might like that too_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:38 PM]: Nahhh I like Chopped better. And really, vegetables? Why do you hate me so much and why so healthy? :(**

 _[Baby Mama 2:39 PM]: Babe, it's sad that our ten month old eats more vegetables than you, a twenty seven year old lol It's either that or green beans… you choose_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:41 PM]: ...**

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:41 PM]: Fine, green beans**

 _[Baby Mama 2:42 PM]: Good girl ;) I swear I could feel your eye rolls from all the way at the supermarket_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:42 PM]: Good, cause they were rollin' at chu. Pick up some dessert then?**

 _[Baby Mama 2:43 PM]: Already got some freshly baked brownies for your sweet tooth ;)_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:44 PM]: God, I love you so so much. Hurry up and get your cute butt back here with my daughter, I miss you two.**

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:44 PM]: Cams a little bit more than you tho…**

 _[Baby Mama 2:45 PM]: Oh shut your mouth!_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:45 PM]: Make me ;) But seriously joking. I love and miss you both equally as much.**

 _[Baby Mama 2:48 PM]: Oh I will ;)_

 _[Baby Mama 2:48 PM]: Love you too, baby, and be there soon. Just need to check out. Cammie misses you, as well. Won't stop babbling for you lol_

 **[Beca Mitchell 2:50 PM]: Precious. See you guys soon**

Beca exits out of her conversation feeling like her insides have just been replaced by the middle of those freshly baked brownies; warm and gooey all over. Never a day goes by out of the years and minutes in between spent with Chloe that she never had to remind herself how much love she had stored for the girl because one, it's the way Chloe simply _breathes_ that makes her fall back in love all over again like she's back at college, internally and always will be swooned by such a treasure.

And two, the limit of love for Chloe simply doesn't even exist.

* * *

"We should make YouTube videos," Beca says all of a sudden after swallowing down a pretty hefty size chunk of salmon while her, Chloe and Cameron sit at the dining room table, enjoying a peaceful family dinner together.

Chloe pauses Cameron's feeding, retracting the fork with a small piece of salmon on the end and arching up a single brow directed at Beca before she continues on with her explanation, unable to fully understand what her wife is proposing.

"Videos where we do crazy shit online and post it," Beca explains casually, her voice increasing with excitement at just the thought. There was so much she wanted to do with Chloe and post on the internet for everyone to see.

Okay, _whoa_ , that didn't come out right.

"Didn't know you wanted to switch up the industry, babe." It's Beca's turn to arch a brow, not fully understanding what Chloe meant by this as her wife goes back to feeding Cameron her salmon after the girl started fussing about being denied her food that apparently seems to be quite the hit for tonight. "Porn seems like such a...big leap for you, knowing how shy and fidgety you get when Stacie teases you about sex."

"That's _not_ what I meant." If Beca were physically able to roll her eyes any harder, she thinks they might've gotten stuck. Chloe just laughs at her joke, thinking she's the funniest person alive while Beca thinks the opposite and can even feel her face heating up at the inappropriate thoughts involving Chloe flooding her teenage mind. Eight years later and _still_ twisting her words, _smh_. "I meant like be a YouTube couple!"

At this, Chloe's attention is caught to the point where all jokes are pushed aside and maybe it's the hint of interest that urges Beca to continue on with her suggestion, enlighten Chloe about this whole new world they could explore together.

"There's so much we could do like... _oh_! The challenges you see going around, like guess that Pringle chip or girlfriend does my makeup challenge."

"We all know I wouldn't let you near my makeup collection and face unless I wanted to look like a lead guitarist in a rock band. Plus, that stuff isn't cheap-maybe for you who sits on money, but not me."

"Hey!" Beca uses her foot to kick Chloe in the shin underneath the table, but it does nothing to mute Chloe's laughs. "I've eased down on the eyeliner," she reasons nothing but the truth while Chloe's laughing gets controlled and she's rubbing down at her leg where she was kicked and getting everything but sympathy from Beca.

"I know, it's such a shame because I totally thought you were _extra yummy_ when I saw you at the actives fair with your pounds of eyeliner and scary ear spikes," Chloe purrs seductively while giving Cameron another piece of fish and Beca cringes at the word choices for a compliment. Chloe may be thirty, but she still has the vocabulary of a teenage girl from a Cosmo magazine.

Throwing away the topic with a snicker and shake to her head, "anyways, what do you say? We could start posting stuff together and even have Cam in a few episodes." Beca smirks at Chloe's contemplating mask, knowing just how much attention their daughter gets from her fans who seem to go _insane_ whenever she's out spotted with Cameron while shopping, or taking a walk, or posts sleeping pictures of her baby that earns triple the amount of likes she usually obtains. "Hell, even Bear would be a YouTube sensation! Forget about Jacob _Sagitorius_ or whatever the hell his name is!"

Bear is their family pup; a chubby, fluffy St. Bernard that they adopted from the rescue. Once they realized how gentle he was with Cameron and how she immediately fell in love with the dog, not too much of a shock there since Cameron falls in love with lint on the ground, Beca and Chloe both knew they had to get him.

"Becs, how do you know your fans would even like the content?" Chloe battles back while using the spoon filled with mash potatoes as an airplane, filling the kitchen with airplane noises and giggles before landing it in Cameron's wide opened mouth.

Beca smiles lovingly at the scene, adoring the way Chloe's voice changes into her sweet as sugar 'baby talk,' which is hands down the cutest fucking thing, _ever_ , and how Cameron is always so smiley, showing off her four-almost five- set of baby chompers as her hands and feet wiggle erratically for the spoon full food to make it to her mouth. If there was any doubt about Cameron being Chloe's kid-besides the patch of soft, light red hair growing in around her head over the light blue headband bow Chloe put in earlier and the blinds set of cerulean blue eyes- all the smiling and non stop giggling is a dead giveaway.

"Better yet, what if they don't enjoy watching me?" Chloe continues, but Beca is certain that she might've blacked out from the cuteness overload and completely forgot her and Chloe were even having a conversation in the first place. Also, no, absolutely not. People _love_ Chloe, an alarming amount actually. It's equally assuring as it is concerning because it seems like her fans might love Chloe even more than herself, which is a self esteem bruiser.

Reeling herself back to the conversation that happened previous of Chloe's mom transformation that put Beca in such a deep trance, she remembers what is was that she was saying. "You know my fans adore you, Chloe. I get requests from them all the time," she assures sincerely, cutting up the last bit of fish she has on her plate and sticking it in her mouth. "They even gave us a ship name." Chloe tosses a piece of her green beans across the table at Beca when she says this through a mouth full of food, hitting Beca directly in the middle of her forehead, and then lectures her about manners and how she doesn't want Cameron picking up such nasty habits from her pig of a mother.

Beca shoots Chloe a scowl, but it eventually turns into a lopsided smile when Chloe bats her lashes playfully at her, lip caught between her teeth; one of Beca greatest weaknesses. Using her napkin to wipe off the newly added mess on her forehead, no thanks to her wife, "seriously, babe, they'll like any video with you featured in it. In fact, they'll _love_ you. Remember that time we sung "Liability" by Lorde and the fans went _berserk_?"

Without hesitating in thought, Chloe nods her head, remembering the exact memories, one in specific, like it all happened just yesterday. It was kind of hard to forget Beca's most viewed YouTube video of the both of them singing a cover to one of Beca's original songs she helped write. "Of course I remember that video. I think we filmed it about twenty times."

"That's because _you_ wouldn't stop crying!" Beca accuses with a light chuckle, forking up a couple green beans as Chloe's mouth instantly drops to her chest, offended.

" _I'm_ _sorry_!" She is so total not sorry. Sarcasm looks so go on her, Beca admits. "But you know what your voice does to me, especially when you play the piano." Cameron babbles loudly, punctuating Chloe's sentence with her own incoherent jumble of just sounds to give her two cents. "See, even our daughter understands the beauty of your voice."

Insides now officially gone melted when she is hit with Cameron's face splitting smile that's still spilling incoherent-but incredibly adorable- noises when she cooes over in her own baby language to where Cameron is sitting in her high chair, face messy with food and musical notes bibb covered in it, as well. Apparently Chloe was aiming _everywhere_ but Cameron's mouth on where to feed her and ended up on her entire front half.

She is so _not_ giving the bath tonight, that's for sure.

"But I guess it would be fun to make silly videos with you," Chloe's voice hints her interest at the idea, lighting up Beca's full, five two body frame. "We could even bring Aubrey and Stacie in for like...a couples _competition_ or something." It's Chloe's turn to flick on the light switch, her eyes now glinting with the same excitement that is buzzing through Beca's veins.

"Plus, with all the subscribers, it could be like a second job for us; you could still teach at your dance academy and every once in awhile, I'll steal you for a quick video. I'll still promote my music through my channel while also having a little fun with it." There's no response yet from Chloe who is contemplating in deep thought as Beca goes on about the pros involving the idea." Us, together, _bechloe_ is popular by demand, babe. We'd be a hit and a half with our dazzlingly personalities and ' _couple_ _goals_ ' material." Beca purposely uses the term, knowing just how much Chloe loves the idea of their relationship being put on a pedestal to the youth.

Eye going wide from sprouting an idea, "ooohhh! We could even be ' _vloggers_ ,' take them through the life of Beca and Chloe." By this point, Chloe is basically a Christmas tree with her new terms and conditions. Hearing enough fluffing to the situation- that seemed to win Chloe over as she announces, "okay, let's do it," to Beca with a cheeky grin, adding a firm head nod to accommodate her words.

Under her breath, Beca whispers a triumphant 'yes' for getting Chloe to agree to the idea in record time. Yeah, starting YouTube videos is a big step forward and is basically a second career for the both of them, but now she can at least give her fans something more to look forward to every week, if that. Perhaps starting off light with the videos and progressively getting better about uploading is the route to go.

"My students are going to get a kick out of this," Chloe shakes her head with a laugh, using the spoon to trace back up Cameron's chin where the mash potatoes dribbled out of her mouth.

Beca stands up from her chair, grabs her plate along with Chloe's after asking if she was finished and heads over to the sink to start the usual, nightly ritual of Chloe cooking dinner and her doing the dishes. There's an explicit amount of excitement running through her body to the point where she wishes they could start making videos- _YouTube_ videos, that is.

Totally innocent, fully clothed, mildly mature based videos.

"Are you done, girly?" Chloe asks Cameron and Beca takes a look over her shoulder, seeing the spoon filled with more mash potatoes being denied by a head nod and Cameron trying to feed it to Chloe instead.

Never one to deny her daughter, Chloe opens her mouth, munching down on the spoon Cameron urges towards her mouth, almost spilling the food across her chin when she misses her aim.

"Oh yummy! Thank you, Cammie!" Chloe gushes sweetly with a mouthful, earning a satisfied babble from Cameron and Beca almost over flows the sink with soapy dish water from not paying attention. She can't help br be drawn to it. Chloe and Cameron pretending to have a conversation _tears_ her insides to shreds. "You want some... _dessert_?"

"Of course she does," Beca chips in while draining some of the water and getting a head start on the dishes. "Just don't feed her a lot of the brownies. We don't need her to have a sugar rush while we try to sleep."

Chloe sneaks up behind Beca, grabbing the store bought brownies and a knife to cut up tiny pieces for Cameron, but not without giving her wife a firm smack on the butt. Beca yelps at the contact, but relaxes at the peppered kisses across her jawline Chloe surprises her with.

"You got it, babe," Chloe says, retreating back to where Cameron is eagerly waiting with a box of brownies in her hands and Beca continues doing the dishes, the warm domesticated feeling still not something she is completely use to.

And yeah, her life is pretty fucking perfect.

* * *

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe drawls the exact moment she walks through the front door after getting off of dance practice and sees that their study room has now transformed itself into 'Beca's filming zone,' with all the lights, the microphones and cameras all set up facing their twin, matching light blue bean bag sacs in front of a newly added, rainbow flag now hung on the back wall. It's crazy to think that Beca got so much urgency to start filming not even two days later after their conversation at dinner. "Also, did you just go out and buy the most expensive, fanciest camera in the store?"

Beca is still tinkering around with the setup, making a few tweaks to the picture quality and making sure everything lined up is in the frame. Not hearing Chloe's arrival through the front door, but being startled by her wife's voice, she whips her around to see Chloe leaning against the doorframe, dressed in her usual work out attire when she has her dance practices and looking absolutely stunning.

Avoiding the question because it may or may not be true, (it was the _best_ high definition camera that she just couldn't pass up, according to the sales guy) she curves up a megawatt smile that earns a suspicious glance from Chloe and stands up from where she is kneeling to greet her wife the proper way. Her hands find either side of Chloe's face when she makes it and swiftly, she smacks their lips together, an equally rough and enjoyable welcome home smooch.

"Missed you," Beca mumbles against Chloe's barely parted lips, dropping a few more chaste pecks before heading back to the camera and finishing the last few tweaks before they can start filming.

As Beca turns her back to leave, she catches Chloe's eye roll, but also sees the corner of her mouth twitching upwards, a smile threatening to make an appearance as she scans the room for someone in particular. Finding exactly who Chloe was looking for sitting in her toy bouncer, lady bug car with an _explicit_ amount of happiness now that her other mom is home and is babbling uncontrollably with 'gimme hands,' Chloe walks over to Cameron, picking her up from the car and smothers her cheeks in wet kisses to which she can only screech out with giggles.

"I think your mom is _cwazy_!" Chloe cooes the insult in her baby voice, not to Beca but instead, their ten month old daughter who is incapable of talking back. "Is she _cwazy_? I think she is super _cwazy_!" Again, she repeats herself and Cameron is still giggling from the dropped kisses Chloe is planting all over her face, but is squealing a word that sounds a lot like her attempt to say yes. "Good thing she's _super_ hot, huh, or we would have to leave her. Trade her in for a new mommy."

"Still here," Beca grumbles while she finishes up the last angle for the camera, preparing the shoot now checked off her list of things to do for the day. "Stop terrorizing my kid, Mitchell."

" _Our_ kid," Chloe corrects, gently setting Cameron back down in her toy car and running her fingernails through the soft, short head of hair she has growing in. She walks over to Beca who has her arms crossed, unamused written all over her features and tugs at the belt loops of Beca's black, ripped at the knees skinny jeans, pulling her in closely. "Gimme more kisses," she mumbles through a pout, her bottom lip jutting out in a way that crushes Beca's insides.

"You've only been gone for three hours, I didn't miss you that much," Beca teases smug and protects her stomach from the smack Chloe tries aiming for. Hit with the power behind Chloe's pout that has become ten times more defined and a hundred times more adorable, " _C'mere,"_ she cooes, this time hooking her hands at the base of Chloe's neck, thumbs tracing along her wife's jaw line on either side of her face and eliminates the distance keeping their lips apart, perfectly okay with stealing a few more kisses.

Things get heated pretty fast between them. Soft, passionate kisses where they nip at each others lips transform into needy, rough ones where their teeth clank together and tongues get a few good strokes at openings, giving the studio room a whole new soundtrack filled with the smacking sounds of their lips and their mixed, breathy moans. Before it could get any hotter, which Beca was hoping it did since their child has been _extra_ needy the past couple weeks and their sexual activities have been put on hold, making her desperate to get some action before she combusts, Bear erupts through the silence with a loud bark, scaring them half to death at the sudden noise and waddles over to Cameron before laying down at her feet.

"Twat blocked by my own damn dog," Beca mutters annoyed at the dog who is now licking Cameron's bare toes under her bouncy car and is causing her to screech some more with giggles from it tickling. She blames it on her sexual frustration with having a wife as hot as Chloe and not being able to thoroughly pleasure her like she wants to, but she gets over it pretty fast by how insanely cute her dog and daughter are combined, not wanting to change the view for the world.

 _Even_ if sex is sacrificed.

Chloe swings herself to the side of Beca, keeping her arm wrapped around her waist and leans her head over Beca's shoulder as they both savor the scene between Cameron and Bear. "What plans are rummaging through that gorgeous head of yours about today's video-our _first_ couple video?"

Briefly kissing the mane of red, Beca leans her cheek over the top of Chloe's head. "I was torn between the 'girlfriend tag' and the 'most likely to' tag-and don't you _dare_ start singing Natalie Imbruglia," she warns quickly, already feeling the lyrics mustering up inside Chloe's head.

Chloe laughs because Beca knows _for_ _certain_ that Chloe was seconds away from belting out the song and she drums her fingers against Beca's stomach while she thinks about the two options. "Let's do the girlfriend tag, I feel like that is the one couples usually open up their channels with," she suggests and Beca sees no problem with this one; it was her go to anyway.

"Sick, I'll look up all the questions for them. I'm assuming you want to change?" Beca eyes roam the sweaty dance clothes Chloe has on and even though the short athletic shorts and tight tank top are doing wonders for Beca's imagination, she knows how strict Chloe keeps her hygiene.

"Yes I do, maybe take a quick rinse off too," Chloe says, popping her head off of Beca's shoulder and grabbing her stuff she needs to take upstairs. "Did you already feed the lil bean?"

"Not yet. I cut up some fruit for her when I was cutting the watermelon and pineapple, so I'll give her some of that."

"Okay good. Warm me up a plate of leftovers while you're at it?" Beca scoffs and Chloe uses her best attempt at puppy dog eyes; her evilly genius gift to get Beca to submit to literally _anything_. When she hears a mumbled "fine," she lights back up with a grin. "There's also some breast milk in the fridge that I stored in there for you when I was pumping, just to make things easier."

"Awesome, I'll give her that too. She hasn't had any yet." Beca walks over to Bear and Cameron, picking up her daughter before placing the small child on her hip. Smacking a wet kiss to one of her chubby cheeks, "are you hungry?!" Back to her baby voice, Cameron nods her head, eyes squinted shut from how big she is smiling. _Goodness_ , did Chloe make one fucking cute kid. "Yeah?! You want some fruit?!" Another frantic head nod that even begins to rile up Bear, who also seems to be hungry for a snack. Guess she might as well feed the both of them while Chloe is showering.

"I love you both very much," Chloe meets Beca half way, pinching Cameron's cheek and straightening out the ruffles in her pink dress then moving to drop a kiss over Beca's puckered lips. Turning her body away from her family and out the door, "I'll be right back," she tell the two over her shoulder as she heads for the stairs to get ready.

Beca watches Chloe leave until she's out of sight and taps Cameron's bottom like a drum before using her hand to tickle her daughters stomach. "Lets go get some food in your belly." Cameron erupts with laughter and they depart to the kitchen, Bear following closely behind.

* * *

"Okay, babe, this time...look _here."_ Beca points to the lens on the camera from where she is standing behind the equipment. "Not _here_." She moves her finger to point over the screen on the camera that shows the full frame of the video and where Chloe's eyes have been glued to the entire time they've been filming, which had to at least be over an hour by now.

"There." Chloe targets the camera lens with her hands and keep her attention set in place. "Not _there_." Then, she points over to the camera video where she _was_ looking at and Beca nods her head. "I think I got it this round."

Beca maneuvers herself around the set up without destroying anything and plops back down into her bean bag next to Chloe and across from where Bear and Cameron are at, watching them intently. Opening up her phone back to the tag questions where she found them through Google, she readies herself for take number _five thousand._

Okay, that might've been a dramatic hyperbole, but they haven't gotten through any questions yet because Chloe either looked at the wrong screen or started giggling, which then transformed into full on belly laughs, causing Beca to end the take with her own.

"Okay, babe. I need you to find your inner actress and not laugh during this take. I'd like to post a video sometime in the near future," Beca grumbles sarcastically and only catches Chloe's sharp gasp of offense and unpleasant twist to her features out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm trying, Beca! This is hard talking to a camera and all! Totes not weird at all," Chloe defends, crossing her arms above the Barden, forest green tank top she changed into above a nice pair of white jean shorts. With her hair damp from her shower, almost paper thin straight, and her face nude without any makeup on, it's almost impossible to stay frustrated with someone who looks this _ridiculously_ beautiful without even trying. "I also think you're way too far away from me; I feel like I'm at a conference call."

"In bean bags?" Beca asks incredulously, glancing down at the drink stained, dog hair covered, black bean bag chairs they're currently sitting on that are so far from professional it's childish.

"Yes," Chloe doesn't even hitch a breath with her answer. "Now come sit on my lap and tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

" _Ughhh_ you suck so much," Beca groans this out loud, but happily obliges, kicking away her bean bag and replacing it with the tops of Chloe's sun kissed colored thighs. "You happy now?" Chloe nods contently with her signature, almost painfully large smile and snuggles her face over the space above Beca's chest. "You're my favorite smell," she subconsciously mumbles with a mouth full of Beca's t-shirt, earning a soft chuckle in return.

Fully seated in Chloe's lap and moving her arms to wrap around her wife's shoulder to keep her balanced, she looks to the camera, ready to attempt filming this video once again-this time, however, in a new position that she is greatly enjoying by the warmth of Chloe's body and the fingertips tracing patterns on her lower back underneath her shirt.

"Are you ready?" At Chloe's head nod and making sure she is looking exactly where she should be looking, Beca starts the video with an opening, "what's up guys, it's Beca," but stops mid way through her sentence when she doesn't like how the greeting just then sounded for her viewers. Twisting her head to look at Chloe and instantly hit with those confused, big, blue eyes, "we need a sick intro, like Grace Helbig does, or those hot twin brothers. Oh! Or superfruit!"

Chloe ponders off for a second, thinking of a couple possible options but ends up coming up with nothing. "Yeah, I have nothing."

Beca laughs at the response because what else did she expect? Chloe is already new to this whole YouTube thing. Her figuring out a catchy saying for them to say at the beginning of her videos was slim to none. "Alright let's try this again," Beca pauses, collecting herself back into actress mode and looks at the camera. "Sup fuckers-"

"Beca!" Before Beca could even get her full sentence out Chloe slaps her in the stomach, hard, making her grunt over in pain. "Don't say that! We have a _baby_ in the room! Pick something else!" she scolds in a harsh tone, always afraid of what Cameron would pick up from Beca one of these days.

They both know grandma and grandpa Beale and Warren would have a heart attack if sweet, innocent Cameron greeted them with a giant, 'fuck off' during the month of Christmas, taking Chloe down with them.

Gaining her breathing back to normal after just being assaulted to the gut by her wife unannounced, "I don't have anything else to say, all of them have profanity!" Beca wheezes out.

Chloe doesn't budge by this, and morphs her face into the stern, mother mask she puts on when Cameron does something naughty, causing Beca to rethink everything she's about to say unless she wants to see the evil wrath the redhead is capable of.

Thinking long and hard about a way to go about this one, a light bulb flashes off inside her head and all of a sudden she is ready to film again. She gives Chloe a countdown from three to zero before before says, "what's up my nerds! I'm here with one of my baby mamas-"

"One of them?!" Chloe cuts Beca off once again and how appalled she truly is-is written across her face and lectures her about how there better not be little Beca Mitchells running around except the one sitting in the room with them right now.

"But definitely the hottest out of the bunch, which is why I keep her around." Beca shoots Chloe a quick wink, assuring her that she has nothing to worry about. This was the perfect opener for the video and definitely something they could make a thing. Moving on, "Bechloe is here and better, _sexier_ than ever, filming our very first video together and by the title, we are doing the girlfriend tag. Don't mind me sitting on my wife's lap; she's like, _super_ clingy. "

Chloe curves up an approving smile at Beca when they lock eyes and she tears her attention away and back to the camera, giving a little wave and a chipper "hey guys," to the camera while the hands keeping up Beca by the waist tighten.

"I know what all you guys are saying, _Beca and Chloe aren't technically girlfriends, they are married so this should be called the wife tag,_ but listen here, we don't follow the rules." Chloe shakes her head, mouthing a 'nope' and mischievous grin to add. "Plus, we aren't really newlyweds, so we couldn't name it that, so girlfriend tag was our only option that would get us views!"

"From here on out every Saturday, Becs and I will be posting new videos for all of you to watch, all of them ranging from music, challenges you guys want us to do, Q&As, and vlogs," Chloe explains, already getting a hang of this whole internet, talking to the camera thing, even though it's still very awkward.

"For sure," Beca confirms, dropping a lingering kiss to Chloe's cheek, not wanting to get to ahead of herself since Chloe and her had a conversation about exchanged kisses during the process of making videos,

but it looks like it might be harder to resist. "So don't forget to subscribe, follow us on all our social media accounts, Snapchat, Insta, Twitter, all that jazz and without further ado, let's get to the tag."

"How are we doing this?" Chloe's asks while she watches Beca pull up the questions on her phone. "Like, I answer every other and we take turns orrr?"

"Yeah let's do that. Just to make it more organized. You go first." Beca looks down to her phone, scrolling through to find the first question. "Okay, first one is when/where did we first meet?"

"Oh easy!" Chloe chirps, answer already in the bag for the first one. "We met at Barden University, as you all should know; she was a freshman and I was a senior at the time."

Beca makes a ' _pfft_ ' noise with her mouth, mumbling something under her breath along the lines of, "that was an easy one to start off with."

"She was the moody, afraid of human interaction freshman that I instantly fell in love with and could make amazing mixes" Chloe cooes sweetly, stealing the phone out of Beca's hands to read the next question.

"And she was the stalker, acapella nerd with killer pipes and a bitchy best friend."

Chloe simply shrugs; it was the truth- though she'd use a different adjective to describe Aubrey. "What was your first impression of me-and remember where and with _whom_ you sleep with at night," she threatens as she raises up an accusing finger pointed at Beca who can't keep a straight face to save her life.

Tapping her chin while she thought about the route she could take with this question, "well," Beca drawls, purposely riling up Chloe. "My first impression of you was, ' _holy fucking eyes, and holy fucking face-it should be illegal how gorgeous this girl is,'"_ Beca can see Chloe physically melt at the words that happened to be a hundred percent true, but she isn't exactly finished with her impression just yet. "Then, my second impression of you was that you were _batshit_ _crazy_ because you barged into my shower, naked, I might add, demanding for me to sing your ' _lady_ _jam_ ' and wouldn't leave until I did."

"I heard you singing when you claimed that you didn't sing and it happened to be a song that was very personal to me," Chloe points out through a light chuckle.

"I thought I was about to be _Michael Myers-ed_ in the dorm's bathroom!" Beca swears, voice raising in volume to prove a point. "No one, especially _strangers_ , walk in on other, innocent, oblivious strangers just for shits and giggles. You know who does that? Serial killers!"

Chloe shrugs innocently; Beca was such a drama queen, _goodness_ _gracious_. "Whatever, you liked the view, don't even try and say you didn't appreciate all the goods. I saw you lookin'." At the position she is still sitting in over Chloe's lap and given full, visible proof of how blessed Chloe's body is, she covertly glances down her wife's tank top at the cleavage and yeah, okay, _maybe_ she didn't mind the glorious view she got with her heart attack that day in the showers.

Another quick glance at Chloe's entire body length.

Yep, _definitely_ didn't mind one bit.

Shaking her at Beca's not so subtle way of checking her out, she continues on with her part of the question. "My first impression of you was that you were a cocky asshole." Hearing this confession, Beca's mouth drops to the floor, body language screaming offended, but Chloe carries on anyways. "Yeah pretty much-but I was like, _super_ into it because it was a sexy type of cocky that intrigued me."

"Was that really your first impression of me?" Beca asks in all seriousness, her mouth still gaped opened and Chloe can't keep it together long enough before she is laughing out loud.

Switching directions and wanting to take the question seriously, not that what she just said _wasn't_ true, because it was; Beca knew she was hot and Chloe didn't blame her. "No, honestly, my first impression of you was that one, you were super tiny- _fun sized,_ my apologies," she corrects herself when Beca's mouth opens to protest, already knowing how sensitive of a topic it is for Beca to talk about her height. "Two, you were the ultimate, badass of Barden, with your permanent bitch face, piercings and tattoos. You were a total heart throb around campus," she compliments in a dreamy way, traveling herself back to that very moment she spotted Beca at the activities fair and was instantly attracted by her and could see the exact image like it was right in front of her on display. "And three, you were a secret softy who put on a front to stay guarded by sarcasm."

"Not true," Beca tells the camera, assuring them that Chloe is full of lies.

"No, Mitchell. You're a softy at heart. Remember that time-"

"Moving on," Before Chloe could go on about Beca's so-called soft moments, she changes the topic once again, taking her phone back to find the next question. "When and where was our first kiss?"

"Our first kiss was _awful_ ," Chloe admits, laughing at the memory that Beca, as well, is very fond of and truly wishes she didn't remember it at all. "It happened on our...second date?"

When Chloe's hints that's she's unsure about the exact time, Beca confirms it with a nod. Sadly, she even knew what they both were wearing and all the details about the horrid night that started amazing, but then sunk to complete shit. Perhaps that what they get for moving so quickly.

"We went to Olive Garden and both our breaths smelt like garlic and we were both awkward about who should initiate the kiss first, even though both of us wanted it more than air. Even worse, Stace and Aubrey walked in on us not even a second into the kiss, scaring you straight off the couch and hit your lip on the corner of our coffee table," Chloe frowns when telling the story.

Beca erratically nods her head, tugging down her bottom lip to reveal a hidden scar on the inside of her mouth she got from the incident. Briefly, she stands up to give the audience a better view when the camera focuses and when she thinks they've had a good look, she plops back down into Chloe's lap, making herself comfortable again and handing the phone over to Chloe.

"Worst way to end a date," Beca snickers.

"Our second kiss, however, was _mind blowing_ ," Chloe claims with extra emphasis to the description while absentmindedly taking the phone out from Beca's hands. "Since we got together the middle of Beca's sophomore year, a month into our relationship, it was Fourth of July and we were in Wyoming at Beca's Uncle's fancy farmhouse, barbecuing, drinking, playing corn hole and lighting off fireworks."

"Because the only thing Wyoming is useful for is that fireworks are legal there, _obviously_ ," Beca adds, slinging an arm up around Chloe's shoulders for support.

"Oh totes. The rest is just plain ol' dirt and dust with a few gas stations every forty miles," Chloe agrees, chuckling at the lack of scenery she was given on the road trip there. "Anyways, we were watching Beca's uncle light off fireworks with his buddies on the bed of his truck; they were already _shit faced_ drunk, but Beca and I had a good buzz going on. I was super touchy the whole night, hoping to ease off the tension from Beca because I still _really_ wanted to kiss her, especially in her American flag bandana tied up in your loosely curled hair, matching with the cleavage revealing tank top over the pair of snug, daisy dukes you were wearing. Who knew an outfit could be such a turn on?"

"I was feeling way too festive, okay," Beca defends into the camera, raising her hands up. "We basically had on the same outfit-though yours was _way_ more distracting with your red and white crop top, blessing me with both views of abs and tits, _both_ of my weaknesses other than your eyes."

Chloe shrugs again to the camera. At least she wasn't trying to argue with Beca since she knew just how much thought went into picking that outfit, half because she always goes hard for holidays ( _Merica_ '!) and half because she wanted to kiss the living daylights out of Beca until she forgot her own name and knowing it would be easier to do so if she juiced up her wardrobe.

"Back to the story," Chloe continues on, keeping her eyes glued to Beca's stormy blues and crooked smile. "While we were watching the fireworks, enjoy all the colorful lights up in the sky, Beca was all fidgety but super touchy at the same time- and you know when you can sense that someone wants to kiss you, but is too nervous to actually do it? That's what I felt with Beca, but she was too much of a puss to sack up and kiss her girlfriend-"

"You. Are. _Intimidating_!" Beca defends, slapping a hand to her thigh to keep her ground. " _And_ you could've kissed me too, Ms. I Never Make The First Move!"

Chloe rolls her eyes with a shake to her head, ignoring Beca's cover up. "Before I could even ask her if she was okay, she mumbled a ' _fuck it, I'm doing it_ ," and I _swear_ she grabbed my face so hard and I was so unprepared for it that she almost yanked my head off. It was aggressive and sweet all at the same time and you tasted like blue moon beer, so the kiss was delicious. Then we started getting more bold with our movements, not having enough just yet, and I swear, _again_ , that the fireworks were little pop rocks compared to the explosions happening inside my stomach."

"It was something else," Beca chuckles, staring deeply into Chloe's eyes and combing through the red hair with her fingernails and pushing some of it behind Chloe's ear. Even though they were suppose to be telling the story to the viewers, both of them couldn't help but to look at each other. "Just like all of our other kisses." Beca sees Chloe inwardly swoon at the words, and she curves up a smug grin that only lasts about a second before they're being covered by Chloe's lips.

They break apart; Chloe is the first to pull away after a couple of seconds and unable to take the kiss as a one and done type thing, with her left hand, Beca hooks it around Chloe's neck, pulling her back in for another bruising kiss that she is destined to participate in until she has had enough.

Which, _of course_ , might take longer than expected.

Good thing she can edit all of this out of the video.

The second time the kiss is broken apart, winded and with swollen lips, neither of them initiate the split. Instead, a fussy cry to be let out of her bouncy car before she starts screaming caused both mothers to look over behind the camera at the culprit herself, bottom lip trembling, eyes watering and hands squeezing repeatedly at one of them to come pick her up. Chloe and Beca share a laugh; Cameron's puppy dog pout was already Beca's ultimate kryptonite, much like how Chloe's was, hence why saying no to her wife is a foreign term for her.

Beca starts her journey to get up and hope to please her daughter of her commands. As she stands, Chloe slaps a full palm to her jean cover butt, giving her cheek a little squeeze for her personal entertainment. If you guys haven't already figured this out, Chloe has a high fascination with Beca's butt. Always had and probably always will. Just, something about it made it impossible for Chloe to keep her hands to herself.

"Guess we have a surprise guest on the video today," After shaking away Chloe's hand from her butt, Beca says this to the camera, walking out of frame to pick Cameron up by the armpits. "Actually, _two_ guests, my apologies Bear," she adds in when Bear, who is laying next to the toy whines, like he was offended his presence wasn't acknowledged.

With Cameron now on her hip and as happy as ever to be cradled by her mother, face absent of the sad crumpling, the threatening tears and free of the trembling bottom lip, Beca walks back into frame, showing the audience the special guest she was talking about. "Say ' _hi_ ,' Missy," Beca tells Cameron, urging up her tiny little hand to give a hand wave to the camera. Cameron gets the hint and crunches her hand, squeezing air while her cloned Chloe smile beams at the technology and two, bright blue eyes squint shut from her smiling so hard.

She emits with a bunch of babbled words, going off on a tangent about something to the camera, proving that she isn't camera shy whatsoever.

"Oh really?" Fully interested, Beca responds to the babbles and sees Chloe cheeking hard from where she's still sitting on the bean bag, enjoying the mother daughter interaction.

More babbles that heighten in volume come out of Cameron and Beca's eyes stretch wide, like she was just told the craziest news in the books.

" _Oh my goodness_ , no way!"

"You two are such dorks," Chloe says all of a sudden, a mixture of amusement and swooning laces in her tone. "Bring her over here." She holds up her hands and grabs under Cameron's arms to sit her down in her lap when Beca is standing at her knees. Fixing the fly away hairs and customized, ' _Aca_ - _scuse_ _me_?' Bella t-shirt Aubrey got for Cameron at her baby shower, Chloe drops a few kisses to her daughter's head before returning her back over to Beca, missing the adoring look Beca had while soaking in the two.

That was so going to stay in the video. She could already see the never ending comments of fans gushing about how adorable Cameron is and how great of a mom Chloe is, which is nothing but the truth, Beca can admit that one hundred percent. Being a mom to a crazy cute, well behaved kid and married to a treasure of an amazing woman is something she still hasn't gotten over, and she's positive that her life can't get anymore perfect than it already is.

Placing Cameron on her bottom next to Bear and scattering a few of her toys around her on the ground from the play bin for her to play with for the time being, she heads back over to Chloe to continue the video that happens to keep getting interrupted in the best ways possible.

" _Baba_!" Cameron enthusiastically cheers when she is seated next to the pup and ruffles his fur; a nickname she came up with for Bear because she was still having a hard time saying the full name. Of course, she got 'mama, nana and papa down in the books, but sounding out the letter 'r' is still a difficult challenge for her.

"Can you believe you made that?" Beca asks as her eyes are fixated on her daughter crawling around, finding any toy that catches her eye for a split second before her ADD kicks in and is bored of it, tossing it away and finding something else to slobber and chew on, teething been shown at its finest. " _That_ came out of you."

"Trust me, I don't need a reminder and neither does my bladder," Chloe laughs softly, attention pointed over at the same spot as Beca's.

They were very lucky once the both of them mutually decided that they wanted to have a baby and were successful their first intrauterine insemination procedure. Overall, the pregnancy was for the most part a breeze; Chloe had extreme morning sickness and could hardly keep anything down except pancakes, grape soda and vanilla ice-cream. Her cravings were crazy _bizarre_ and at some points nauseating to even watch her eat it (pickles and Nutella was by far the worst).

Chloe was on a new level of hormonal; one minute she's balling her eyes out, next second she's wanting to rip Beca's head off for no apparent reason, next she's hysterically laughing and moments after, she is ripping off Beca's clothes left and right-not that she had an issue with horny Chloe. That alter ego, hands down, had to be her favorite of Chloe's mood swings and she doesn't need to go into detail for all of you to understand _why_ she enjoyed it so much.

That and her increased boob size were tied for first place, _for sure._

When it came to the actual pregnancy that happened at eight forty two on July 4th at Stacie and Aubrey's house where they had a bunch of people over for a barbeque, it went as smoothly as a pregnancy could go. Contractions were brutal; Beca remembers vividly because she swore her hand was broken from Chloe squeezing it so hard. In the room while the delivery was happening, she ended up passing out when she saw what was happening instead of being there for moral support while Chloe screamed bloody murder and had a face full of sweat and her veins popping out from a watermelon squeezing out of her lady bits.

Then when she woke up, found Chloe holding their new born baby girl with puffy red eyes and her hair tousled all over the place but nonetheless look _perfect_ , she cried.

Jesus _fuck_ she cried **a lot.**

"I love you and all but if we ever want another kid, you're carrying it."

Beca lols her head back with a laugh, mixed with Chloe's laugh that seems to be more serious than her's, basically meaning that she isn't joking, and Beca is well aware of that. "Noted," she says this through a chuckle, the possibility of it happening was there, but at the moment it wasn't so high. Still, she was bracing and mentally preparing herself for the nine month show she is destined to take part in.

"When did you meet my parents?" Chloe reads off while Beca is busy watching Cameron play with some toys, setting the phone down in Beca's lap and getting on with the video.

It takes a while for Beca to think back to that long ago, but eventually it comes to her and the memory rings a bell. "It was Christmas and you took me home to Tampa the middle of my sophomore year, _your_ second year of being a senior."

Chloe gasps at the information and sneaks another smack to Beca's gut, identical to the same place where she hit before. "Can we _not_ announce that to the internet, _please_?!"

"Everyone knows you were a super, super, super senior, babe."

"Yeah, well they don't need a reminder, jerk," Chloe chastises, her pout at an all time high. "You were also terrified to meet my parents. Like guys, she was so nervous that she threw up in my neighbors bushes before we made it inside." Beca grimaces at the image, mostly because it was true and also how she really wished it wasn't.

"I told you it was the being stuck in the car for hours that made me sick," Beca reminds with a scowl, now the one doing the berating. Chloe only hums to the excuse after hearing it so many times when she brought up the story, not being budged by it one bit. Badass, not scared of anything, Beca Mitchell, was so totally nervous to meet her parents and it was the cutest _freaking_ thing in the world.

"You were nervous for no reason because everyone loved you right off the bat, just like how I _told_ you it was going to be."

"Can we talk about _you_ meeting my parents for the first time?" Beca purposely changes the subject, flipping the switch and desperately trying to tear herself away from the spotlight. "Or should I say _mom_ since you already knew my dad from school."

"And they both loved me equally as much," Chloe boasts proudly, smirking at Beca who rolls her eyes. Well that was an anti climatic blast from the past and vomit free. But it's not a shock. Anyone who meets Chloe instantly falls in love with her. She's just so _goddamn_ loveable. "Long story short, Beca flew us out for the summer to go to Maine and visit her mom's side of the family for a wedding your cousin was having. Super small town, by the way."

Small is an understatement for any town in Portland Maine, especially compared to Tampa Bay over here.

"Wedding sucked; Cameron was a diva the whole time and drink boys kept flirting with you, " Beca grumbles with annoyance about her cousin and a shit show if a weekend they experienced. Can you guess they don't really get along? "But overall it was nice spending time with you. We got drunk and made out in the bathroom," she admits without batting a lash at the confession. Picking up the phone from her lap with the hand not slung around Chloe's shoulders, she reads off another question. "Who said I love you first?" Beca reads out loud slowly. "Apparently _you_ did without me actually hearing it the first time and I'm pretty sure you had a stroke while doing it." She goes ahead and answers the question herself and Chloe already doubles over with laughter, not even denying the fact because it was true.

"I was so nervous!" Chloe defends as she pauses her laughs, slapping Beca in the arm to get her attention even though she already had it. "You were driving and I was just so wrapped up in a hurricane of emotions I had towards you that before I even tried to say 'I love you' I was staring at you for at least the entire duration of the drive."

"I know, I felt your eyes burning holes into the side of my head," Beca snorts. "It was extremely creepy, by the way." Prepared this time for the hit, Beca guards her stomach when Chloe launches a swat to her stomach.

"Whatever, jerk. When I tried to tell you, my mouth was opened, but literally _nothing_ but strangled noises came out, like, I lost the ability to communicate properly."

"But then a day later, you told me in the cutest fucking way possible," Beca smiles warmly and it's instantly returned by Chloe as her hand finds the closest one of Beca's, intertwining their fingers together and rested them above Beca's lap. "We took a walk and sat down at one of those benches at Barden, soaking in the sunset and view. You told me to close my eyes because you had to give me something, so I did, sticking out my hand for you to put it in. At first, I thought my girlfriend was delusional because I felt nothing in my hand as you closed it shut, but when you told me to open my eyes and fist, simultaneously saying 'I love you' when I opened my hand, everything in my body melted like a roasted marshmallow."

"You closed your fist with a kiss and placed it over your heart before doing the exact same thing to me," Chloe voice shakes with emotion and Beca almost thinks she's about to start crying, which shouldn't be a shock. Regardless if it's sad or happy, Chloe cries; it's inevitable. "It was our third month of dating."

Beca nods her head, cautiously watching Cameron out of the corner of her eye now that she isn't contained anymore and is crawling around freely in the room. Luckily, Bear gains most of her interest and gives her face a full on tongue bath, which earns a fit of high pitched squeals to punch her in the gut with an overload of cuteness.

"Which brings us to the next question that is asking _where_ was our first date?" Chloe reads off, amusement tinted in her voice. She leans the side of her head on Beca's collar bone peeking out through the white, v-neck cut t-shirt she's wearing and Beca wastes no time before resting her cheek closest on top of Chloe's head, getting a good whiff of strawberry shampoo and coconut oil, both a delicious scent that suited Chloe.

"This is a long winded question, so I'm going to shorten it up a little bit," Beca warns and gets the green light from Chloe, who is anxiously waiting for the story. "That music festival I took you to in Atlanta where we watched a bunch of new rock bands and drank a bunch of beer. You car almost got towed and a guy puked on my shoes," Beca answers, the day being placed high on her list of the most memorable moments of her life even though it sounded rough. Besides those last two examples, everything about the date went great; the music, the company, the weather. She'd give her right arm just to live that moment again. It was special, for both of them, even to this day.

"Yep!" Chloe agrees with a chirp, handing over the phone. "We danced like crazy until the sun went down and finished the night with some activities we will not talk about on camera," she baits evilly with a wink, feeding the viewers like she's a pro youtuber already. "Couple more of these?" She refers to the amount of questions left for them to answer.

Beca nods her head, scrolling through the forty questions that happen to catch her eye and seem to be the most interesting. Having an hour long video wasn't in the agenda for this afternoon since Cameron still needed to go down for her nap and Chloe wanted to start dinner a little earlier than normal, so plucking out the right ones instead of answering all forty would for sure give them a better time zone and less reason to push them over that time.

Maybe they could do a fire round of just blurting them out.

After a while of reading through the questions, skipping the lame ones and putting the somewhat interesting ones off to the side, one in particular catches her attention. "Oh, I like this one. What is the first thing you wish I didn't do?"

" _Everything_ ," Chloe says deadpanned, answer given almost immediately after Beca dropped the question. Beca stares blankly at Chloe, unamused while her eyes continuously blink. She sees Chloes face light up like she is going to say something more, already knowing it's going to be ridiculous. "Especially when you choose the _worse_ possible times to be sarcastic and witty and it makes me want to slap the sarcasm right out of you!" Chloe heats up and Beca raises a hand to her chest, feigning innocence.

"I do not!" Beca declares, both of them now exchanging in battling smiles. "Plus, you love my wit. Cameron tells me all the time."

"Do not bring our child into this conversation, Mitchell," Chloe counters, clearly feisty but nonetheless attractive, which makes it hard for Beca to ease up and drop the conversation when she has her wife under her, looking fierce and ultra spicy.

"For me, I dislike how you always, _always_ take all the covers at night when we sleep."

"I'm sorry my five foot wife doesn't provide enough body heat to keep me warm when you blast the air conditioning in the summer!"

Beca scoffs a laugh, looking straight into the camera. "Okay, wow, hi guys this is officially the _ex_ -girlfriend tag."

Chloe howls a laugh and tightly wraps her arms around Beca's waist. "I'm kidding, baby! You give me enough warmth," she assures sincerely and Beca can't help but to fall for those puckered lips and steals a defeated kiss, ignoring Chloe's winning smirk when she pulls away by searching for a new question.

"What's my favorite restaurant? I swear to God if you don't get this, I want a divorce."

"Your favorite restaurant is that Italian place we always go to," Chloe's answer is positive, but her positivity doesn't stay for long when Beca crinkles up her nose. "It's not?!" she asks, surprised that she got it wrong.

"We've talked about this before! Come on, you know it."

Chloe has only one other option in mind and when she says it, "Taco Bell?" and Beca nods her head with a smile, informing her that she got it right, she's scoffs out loud by the answer. "That is _not_ a restaurant!"

"Says who? A restaurant is a place where people pay to sit and eat meals that are cooked and served on the premises. As I remember correctly, Taco Bell gives us that option."

"You're ridiculous," Chloe says deadpanned; Beca and her logic is infuriating. "Let me read the next question, dork." She steals the phone. "What am I usually watching on T.V?"

"Porn." Beca doesn't hesitate with her answer and keeps a pretty damn good straight face when Chloe's jaw drops to her chest. "Filthy, hardstyle porn."

"You're not suppose to tell everyone my secrets, Beca Mitchell!" Chloe whispers sharply in a hissed tone, loud enough for the watchers to hear and going along perfectly with the joke.

"Shit, my bad," Beca apologizes with a kiss to Chloe's cheek, unable to keep her smile contained at the humor. "We can edit that out. No worries."

But she definitely won't edit this out; it was too good not to. Plus, they at least know it's a joke. Sarcasm and heavy eye rolls run high in the Mitchell family that even Cameron is starting to develop a nasty, _Beca scowl_ and lifts her eyes up to the ceiling, as if she's about to roll them when she is told something she doesn't particularly like.

And luckily all her fans understand her humor and would take this joke about Chloe watching porn as hilarious- _hopefully_ , or else there would be a lot of explaining to do next video.

Chloe scoffs, "you better take it out."

"I will." She definitely won't. "Do I have any weird habits?" Beca reads the next question.

"Um," Chloe thinks to herself, looking up to the ceiling as if that will help her think of something . "Not really-"

"Because I'm perfect," Is what Beca cuts Chloe off and she flips her hair over her shoulder, her lack of modesty out in the open for the world to see.

"No you're just not really original," Chloe battles back with, shooting Beca down faster than she can get up and they share a laugh, because, yeah, that was a pretty good one.

Kudos for Chloe.

Beca is in between scrolling for more questions, but Chloe, as impatient as ever, steals the phone out from her grasp and finds one rather quickly. "Who is your best friend?"

Beca stretches a wide smile when she sees that Chloe already thinks she knows the answer. "Stacie," is who she responds with, but when she it hit with that pout again, she changes her answer. " _Of_ _course_ my best friend is you, baby."

They both lean their faces in close. "That's more like it," Chloe says before she plants a chaste kiss over Beca's smirking lips.

"Do I often make you angry?" Beca is smiling once the question is out, knowing _exactly_ what Chloe is going to say.

"About as often as you roll your eyes," Chloe deadpans again and by this point Beca has taken major offense to the response. Admittedly, however, she couldn't really say or do anything about it because she had to confess that she was rather infuriating at times, to say the least. "I'm making my own question. What's the one thing we argue most about?"

"Music, for sure."

"Yeah, because _someone_ doesn't appreciate the raw, beautiful voice Justin Bieber has."

"He's a jack ass, Chloe and I can say that because I've met him in person." Which is true. "Plus, you could be his mother!"

"I didn't say I want to bang him, Beca!"

"Okay, pump the breaks Speedy Gonzales, don't make it weird."

" **You** just made it weird, Beca!"

Beca turns her attention back to the camera, face pretty much neutral. "See guys? Proof that this is what we mostly argue over." Looking down at her phone while Chloe munches on her cheek, forgetting all about their minor argument, "how long have we been dating?"

"Eight years," Chloe and Beca both say in unison and then give each other a high five for being so in sync with the answer.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship? Definitely you," Beca answers right off the back, not even trying to say it was her because she knew how fast Chloe would flip the switch and she'd end up agreeing because, come on, she is the prime definition of _whipped._ Chloe raises her chin up with pride oozing from her grin, shaking her head a little like she _knows_ she's the boss around the house. "But we are civil when it comes to decision making."

"Oh for sure. Beca is usually-and I know it may come off as a shock- more flexible with what we do and not do, but that's okay cause I hate yoga, " Chloe agrees, kissing Beca's cheek for the hundredth time throughout the video while also reaching for the phone, and Beca rolls her eyes, not believing that this was Chloe's excuse she came up with. It was true, however, but Chloe was more flexible in other aspects that are way more important.

If you know what she means.

"What is one food that I absolutely hate?" Chloe asks.

" _Psh_ , easy. You hate onions."

Chloe nods her head at Beca's correct answer, fake gagging at the mention of the food. "First of all, they're super strong and they suck to cut because they burn your eyes. Second, let's talk about the thick layer of stench it leaves in your mouth after you're done eating them," Chloe directs this to Beca because unlike herself, Beca _loves_ onions. On her burgers, on her Mexican dishes, and she use to love them in her guacamole until Chloe threatened to poison her if she put onions in Chloe's favorite Super Bowl side dish.

And usually when she eats them, Chloe withdrawals any form of kissing, or even sitting next to each other until Beca mouthwashes and brushes her teeth several times.

"As far as what you don't like…"

"I have two things I cannot _stand_ , even to smell," Beca helps out Chloe with a hint when she's caught thinking about it.

Silence surrounds them while Chloe thinks long and hard about her options, drumming her fingers above Beca's thigh and humming out loud to herself while she bounces her head side to side. One condiment comes to mind like a spark. "Mayo!" Beca chuckles at Chloe's enthusiasm and nods her head; she fucking hated everything to do with mayo; the texture, the smell, _everything_. Thinking again about the last one Beca hated, it comes to her all of a sudden after a moment of drawing blanks because she still couldn't believe Beca actually hated this food. "Peanut butter!"

Beca pulls a Chloe and fake gags with an unpleasant noise. "Hate it," she declares; Chloe still till this day thinks her wife is insane for hating God's gift to the world

"You're so weird."

"You love me." Beca puckers her lips without moving, making Chloe do all the work as she leans in, lingering a kiss over the brunette's lips. "You..love me..so much," she mumbles this across Chloe's lips, majority of it sounding muffled and smushed together, but it emits a giggle out of Chloe who covers their lips from the camera and thoroughly kisses Beca now that their lips are hidden, proving by actions just how much she really loves her wife.

Deciding that the video should end soon by the way Chloe's tongue is retracing itself through the well known territory inside Beca's mouth, they break apart settling on the question, "What am I good at?"

"Oh goodness...where do I even start?" Chloe chuckles, weighing down her options. "You're good at being a mom-correction, _wonderful_ at being a mom, a wife and a music producer. You're so good at making music that it doesn't even seem real and you're really good at making me feel happy and loved."

Beca's heart triples in size from all the swelling; she wasn't nearly prepared enough for this response and it's definitely shown in her face since she knows she might be seconds away from tearing up. _Goddammit_ , _Chloe_! "I love you."

"And I love you too," Chloe responds back as they stare into each other's eyes that are pouring out love.

A high pitched screech steals the show and both Beca's and Chloe's attention when they see Cameron frantically waving her hands up and down, kicking her feet dramatically, alarming them by all the fussiness that it's certainly passed someone's nap time.

"Well guys, as you can hear, someone is grumpy and is in dire need of her afternoon nap."

"Just like her mamma," Chloe teases in her baby voice, pinching Beca's cheek.

"Anyways," Beca mutters with her signature eye roll, shaking away Chloe's hand from her face. "I hope you learned a lot about us in our very first video together and hopefully choose to stick around. Don't forget to subscribe for new videos every week from us and tell us some things you'd like to see us do. Also, as far as music, new stuff will be coming out Friday on Spotify and Apple Music, so be heads up." Beca is about finished when and thought comes to mind. "We need a cool thumbnail for the viewers to see."

"You know I don't know what that means," Chloe chuckles, all this youtuber terminology flying way over her head. Before she can even ask what a thumbnail was, Beca grabs the back of her neck and chin and without any warning whatsoever, Beca licks the side of her face, leaving a trail of wetness behind when she retracts her tongue back into her mouth.

Chloe screeches at the sensation, not fully believing what Beca just did and what even urged Beca to get a taste sample of her face without permission. "Gross, _Rebeca_!" she scolds in her stern mom voice, using Beca's full name and wiping the back of her hand against her cheek to get rid of the newly added coat of saliva on her face.

Either ignoring Chloe or... _ignoring_ Chloe, Beca sits up from her position on Chloe's lap and heads in front of the camera before saying, "thanks for watching, nerds. Beca out," in her _wanna be hip_ tone, covering the camera lens with her palm and ending the video by pressing something on the camera.

"We did it," Beca releases a exasperated sigh, as if she just ran a marathon or completed the hardest task in the books. "It's going to need a lot of editing and maybe some background music, but it's great, babe."

"I'm glad my face could be used as your own personal lollipop," Chloe smirks at Beca who is busy lifting the camera from the stand, slowly getting over what just happened, because let's face it, they were married and stuff like this is normal around their household.

Beca switches the camera with Cameron, picking her up from the ground. "Baby, your face isn't the only thing I want to get a taste of." Unprepared for the innuendo Beca is implying under her wolfish smirk and the wave of throbbing heat shooting down her legs and hitting her directly at her core, Chloe teleports over to Beca, overwhelmed by desire, no thanks to the building tension and occasional, heated make out sessions they had during filming.

"Put her to sleep," she orders strictly and her hand wastes no time to descend down Beca's back and gropes at her backside with demanding intention. " _Now_." Beca visibly gulps at the tone, equally terrified as she is aroused. "And meet me up in the room."

Chloe's gone before Beca can fully process what just happened, but soon her brain catches up with everything and she darts out of the study with a new level of urgency and into Cameron's room to put her down for her nap, her sanity having a hard time keeping up with all the hormones buzzing through her body, no thanks to being sexually frustrated for so long; it's like she forgot how being horny works.

She discards the camera on the kitchen table after singing Cameron to sleep with her favorite lullaby and kissing the top of her forehead before sneaking out of the room undetected. As quickly as possible, she jogs over to her shared room she has with Chloe, finds her half naked wife laying patiently over the sheets, beckoning her with a single, curling finger and then closes the door.

Editing is going to have to wait; she has more important things to take care of first.

* * *

 **I have a few onshot ideas in mind, but if you enjoyed this and want to read Beca and Chloe doing something else, let me know and drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE RESPONSES, FOLLOWS AND FAVS TO THIS NEW SERIES. My heart is warm knowing that you guys are liking it so far! Here's another chapter for this week, I think you all will enjoy reading it :D**

 **Follow me on Tumblr, omACAgee for updates and what not!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PITCH PERFECT RELATED)**

* * *

 **Bechloe Tube:** **Touch My Body Challenge**

First thing Beca wants to do when she gets home is check her laptop. All day she has been getting non stop notifications, tags on every social media platform she owns and screen shots from her most recent YouTube video she posted yesterday morning. Editing took longer than expected; she had to snip out quite a bit of her shared kisses with Chloe-well, the ones that got a little too _R-rated_ \- the random distractions from either Bear or Cameron that caused the video to randomly take a pause.

It also took awhile for her to get the hang of how the Vegas, Movie Studio software she purchased online worked and had to tinker around with the fancy buttons, what to push when and which button adds the soft elevator music picked out for extra background noise.

The task was difficult to say the least.

She may be brilliant at the DJ software she uses to make music; all the sound pads, turntables, faders and is even better at the complicated music technology that Chloe calls ' _space_ _toys_ ,' to mash everything together, but editing a video online-their _first_ video together was seriously like rocket science.

She almost had to call Stacie and ask how to upload the damn video, feeling like a grandma trying to figure out how a smartphone works.

 _Kids_.

They'll seriously knock the age out of you.

So anyways, after a couple hours of editing, making smooth transitions with certain trims to flow the video nicely, adding some soft music that sounds a lot like it's from the Sims games, she watched it one last time to make sure it looked good enough to post online and when the video got her approval, she uploaded it to YouTube.

And since it's been on the internet for everyone to see for almost twenty four hours, she couldn't wait to go home and read all the comments from her fans, hopefully there's a good chunk of nice comments to out weigh the usual homophobic, ' _pervy_ ' responses Chloe and her usually get when they make videos together.

"Honey, I'm home!" Beca's announcement at her arrival echoes throughout their Orange County, suburban house, a funny habit she picked up early on when they first moved in together and ever since she made it her _thing,_ knowing just how much Chloe loved it. "Better tell him or her to jump out the upstairs window and call them an uber before I get up there!"

" _Oh he left hours ago!_ " Chloe's witty response is heard from somewhere in the living room area and Beca throws the strap of her bag over her shoulder, hangs it up and ventures down the hallway to find her wife.

Making it into the living room, the distinct sound of Mark Dacascos' intense voice from Iron Chef playing on the wide screen T.V is picked up from Beca's senses, and she spots her wife sitting on the couch with Cameron in her lap, breastfeeding their daughter criss cross, applesauce style until Beca's presence is added to the room and Chloe's focus is torn from the screen. She walks over to Chloe, her heeled boots clunking against the wooden tile and plants a wet kiss over Chloe's puckered lips.

"Thank you for kicking him out before I got home," Beca teasingly cooes over Chloe's smirked up lips. "So considerate, baby." She retracts herself from Chloe and settles for ruffling through Cameron's fuzzy, auburn hair as a greeting since her daughter is obviously preoccupied.

Chloe hums out slowly, dopey smile stuck on her face as she cranes her neck back to look at Beca from behind the couch where she's standing. " _Mmm_ , of course, honey. Don't want my wife to walk in on my secret lover and I doing the dirty."

Beca laughs loudly, leaning down to steal another kiss from Chloe's smiling mouth, destined to shut her up the best way possible. To anyone else, their humor might come off as concerning and definitely multiple relationship therapy sessions _worthy_ , but for them it's nothing, which makes Beca realize that, yeah, she sure as Hell found her stalker, red headed soulmate eight years ago in a shower stall and can rightfully swear-like hand on bible type of shit ( _shoot_ )- that she'll love nobody anymore than she loves Chloe, probably not even getting close to the amount of love she has stored for the girl.

Pulling away from the kiss, eyes slowly adjusting open to scan her wife's appearance. "You look fancy this evening," Chloe comments when she takes in Beca's work attire.

Today, Beca met with the new artist she is planning on collabing with for her next project. Some of you guys might know of him; his name is Liam Payne. He was, like, in a boy band called One Direction before that ship crashed and sailed, then every group member decided to go solo. He's like _super_ British and handsome and stuff. It's, like, whatever though. No big deal or anything (go ahead and insert all the sarcasm possible).

Beca glances down at her outfit, which is a black blazer over a dark, navy blue tank top, her tightest, nicest black pair of jeggings on top of strapped, black heeled boots, completing the look as fancy ' _I_ _clean_ _up_ _well_ ,' but _mysterious_ at the same time ' _don't_ _ever_ _mess_ _with_ _me_.' She might have a funny, wild side, but mostly and majority of the time, she takes her shit seriously.

"Had a meeting with Liam and his manager, talked about the route he wants to go for his new album and such. Since he was featured on one of Zedd's tracks, he's really feeling this pop, _EDM_ style of music." Which is nice because even though Beca excels at creating all sorts of different types of music genres, the genre she feels most comfortable with is the dance-y style of music, bringing her right back to Barden where she part time spun at a local club Luke introduced her to.

Chloe's drawls out a lustful sigh. "I love it when you talk business with me," she purs this out, using one of her hands to keep Cameron in place and the other to hook behind Beca's neck. Job talk has always been something that intrigued Chloe. When Beca had to come home with news, ideas, questions and or just to vent about something that went wrong in the studio, she'd be all ears. And because of this, it's something Beca takes great pleasure in knowing. "It turns me on."

Beca looks down at Cameron who's looking up at her with one eye opened while her mouth goes to town on Chloe's designated, ' _breastfeeding_ ' boob choice for the evening. She still isn't over the fact that milk is able to come out from Beca's third favorite body part on Chloe's body; the first body part being Chloe's killer blue eyes, then the second being Chloe's outrageously large smile. Pretty sure she still has flashbacks to when Chloe had her first leaking inncident sixteen weeks into her pregnancy at the supermarket, _ironically_ in the dairy section of the store.

Beca was concerned and _slightly_ terrified to see Chloe's nipples basically leaking through two circular wet spots on her tank top, but Chloe was laughing about it, not even the slightest bit embarrassed, which is such a Chloe trait.

A woman's body; so bizarre yet so incredible at the same time.

Looking down at her daughter, she shakes her head, " _tsking_ " with her tongue. "Not even being home for five minutes and your mom is already trying to jump my bones." Chloe gnaws on her bottom lip, unaffected by the comment and Cameron says nothing in response. "What does a lady gotta do to get some food in this house?" Beca yells out to nobody, but everybody at the same time, dramatics on key.

"I'll give you a potato chip for an orgasm?" Chloe offers mischievously, nails scratching briefly at the skin on Beca's neck before descending lower underneath the lapels of Beca's blazer, fingers teasing at the exposed skin.

"Just _one_?!" Beca screeches dauntly.

"I'll give you some more after each one you give me?" Chloe conciliates with a suggestive wiggle to her eyebrows when she receives a skeptical glance from Beca.

"That a whole lot of orgasms for a bag of potato chips…"

"You doubting your abilities, baby?" Beca doesn't know whether it was the _pride bruiser_ of a comment Chloe just dropped, or the challenging look in Chloe's eyes, _daring_ Beca to prove her wrong that lights a fire somewhere inside her stomach.

"Tempting," Beca leans back down, capturing one last slow and tender kiss before pulling away from Chloe with hooded eyes. "Maybe later. I need to check what all the hype is online. Our video is getting quite the attention."

Chloe's flirty mask morphs into a questionable stare as she returns her neck back to normal when Beca kneels in front of her on the ground, fingers gently playing with Cameron's tiny fingers and nails "People liked it?"

"People _loved_ it, babe," Beca corrects, adding extra emphasis on the word. "Wanna see what the fans said?"

Chloe rapidly nods her head at the offer, excitement dripping from the corners of her mouth that's stretched into a wide grin.

"They're mostly about you," Beca adds nonchalantly with a shrug and Chloe inflates with pride until Beca says, "you had a booger the entire time we filmed and I didn't notice until I posted the video _sooo_ ," and Chloe's pride deflates, being replaced by a gaped mouth and eyes the size of saucers.

Raising a threatening hand up, about ready to swat Beca with it, "Beca Mitchell, you did **not**!?" Beca just shrugs, her amusement basically glowing. "You're _joking_ right? Please tell me you're joking..."

Beca mockingly zips her lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key.

"Becaaa!" Chloe whines at Beca's wicked grin as her wife stands to get up and Cameron detaches her mouth away from her boob. She waits a little bit after, making sure her daughter is actually finished nursing, or if she's just taking a break. A tiny whine, along with the crumpling to her face comes out from Cameron instead of a pull for more food and Chloe knows right away what she really wants.

Beca seems to know, as well, sweeping into Chloe's personal space after the feeding is done and presses a few kisses to Cameron's cheek now that she can. "Did somebody miss me?" Cameron whines again to answer, seconds away from crying when her feet start to kick until Chloe hands her over to Beca and once Cameron is in her arms, she giggles loudly at the peppered kisses to the cheek. "I think that's a _yes!_ Can I have a kiss?" Beca cooes, puckering her lips into front of Cameron who at first just pinches at them, tugging and pulling at the skin in all directions, but then she leans in slowly, slapping a sloppy, open mouth kiss to Beca's lips. "Another?"

Cameron is quick with her kiss this time and without being asked for another one, she drops a third kiss, giggling when Beca gasps with happiness.

"Did I really have a booger?" Chloe rewinds back to the previous issue, muting out all the cuteness she is given while watching Beca and Cameron taking turns giving kisses to each other, and it's the hardest thing not to melt into a puddle on the couch seeing how Cameron transforms into a big, ball of happiness when Beca comes home from work, the speedy wiggles to her hands and kicks from her feet, the _enormous_ , four toothed smile under a fit of giggles.

One day, she's going to watch these two interact and her heart isn't going to be able to take all of it.

"I don't know." Beca shrugs again, bouncing Cameron on her hip, singing out a medley each bounce. "Come upstairs and find out."

Chloe rolls her eyes when she is left alone in the living room, but moved to get up anyways after shutting the T.V off and follows her wife's footsteps up the stairs into their room.

* * *

" _Moms!"_

" _Amazingness= THEM."_

" _Dreams really do come true!"_

" _You two are the cutest!"_

" _Bechloe is back bitches! Last time I was this early, Beca still wore pounds of eyeliner."_

"Whoa now," Beca drawls as her mind processes what she just read out loud and how it involved her, whether it was a compliment or an insult still left out in the open.

Chloe snorts a laugh at the comment and hides her smile when Beca points a weaponizing glare at her; she couldn't help it. Some people were just so darn clever.

"Don't worry, your eyeliner days were the hottest," Chloe assures, placing a kiss over Beca's cheek.

"Yeah yeah, _whatever_. Let's see what else nonsense they're saying."

" _The Mitchell's are hands down the cutest family ever. Cameron is such a mini Chloe, but has Beca's traits and gah, they're goals!"_

" _I never knew I needed a video this bad until I watched it. Can't wait for more!"_

" _How are they moms? They're seriously so hot!"_

" _Cameron is going to grow up as the kid who has the hot parents"_

" _This is the content I subbed for! Gsksjshsj."_

" _The ending when Beca licks Chloe's face lol so funny! Love it! Glad you're changing up the channel"_

" _Can't wait for new music!"_

" _Yes! More tags and challenges! This was too cute!"_

" _Beca sitting in Chloe's lap the whole video is the cutest thing"_

" _How can anybody look THAT good after taking a shower"_

A reply from a different person on the same comment.

" _How can anybody look that good after just having a baby?! Chloe is such a milf."_

"Where's my milf comment?" Beca says through a pout as her finger scrolls farther down the hundreds of comments, mostly them consisting of new ideas, how cute Cameron is and how hot Chloe is even after her pregnancy, which she has to agree with them a hundred and ten percent.

Chloe's body was bangin' _before_ pregnancy, _during_ pregnancy (even though Chloe claimed she looked hideous which Beca didn't even think was possible because Chloe radiates confidence) and is even better than both _after_ pregnancy.

Beca is so lucky.

"Oh yes, Beca!" Chloe takes her hand and swats Beca on the shoulder, snatching the laptop off Beca's lap to take charge of scrolling through the comments. "Your fans call you " _daddy_ ," which is equally weird as it is concerning."

"Is someone jealous?" Beca teases playfully, moving her smug face up close into Chloe's personal bubble, nose running over Chloe's cheek.

"No," Chloe scoffs, eyes remaining on the screen in front of her, but swats away Beca's face. "But _I'm_ the only one who can call you that." Putting in her two cents, Cameron, from the play area full of toys Beca set up in their room on the floor, let out a series of jumbled sounds, none of them coming out the slim bit coherent. Chloe tilts her head smug to look at Beca. "See? Even Cammie agrees that I should be the only one calling you hot, sexy and especially, _daddy_."

"Noted." Beca says this through her snickers.

"Good."

"She's talking so much already," Beca studies her daughter, smile peeking up at the trueness of her statement. Cameron chatted their ears off daily with enthusiastic animation, and no matter if they couldn't understand the baby babbles, Beca couldn't help but to compare Cameron to Chloe. They both could talk up a storm and Beca couldn't wait to be the one listening to it everyday until she dies. "She's so like you it's actually scary."

"Oh don't give me all the credit," Chloe chuckles with a light smack to the inside of Beca's thigh, moving the laptop off her lap to stand and walks over to the play area where Cameron is busy slobbering on everything in sight. "Don't think we haven't noticed the stubborn behavior against bath time and that little smirk of hers when she does something naughty."

"Guess she learned from the best." From the bed, Beca smirks at Chloe who now has Cameron in her arms and against her hip, proving Chloe's point a hundred percent true as where Cameron picked up that half smile of hers.

"It's almost too much to handle," Chloe says this to Beca, but she's looking at Cameron playing with her the ends of her hair, tugging it gently without causing pain. "Two major cute girls giving me that crooked smirk. I might not make it."

Beca is too soaked up in the view of her daughter and wife that she doesn't respond-well, doesn't give a verbal response because all she can do is cheek a maniac kind of smile. She watches Chloe bounce Cameron on the hip while they have their own little conversation until her laptop goes off, signaling that she is receiving a Skype video chat. Looking over to where Chloe pushed it aside, she sees her best friend's picture pop up on the screen; Stacie smothering Aubrey, her wife, with a sloppy kiss in the cutest, yet nauseating candid photo at the beach.

Moving the laptop up to her thighs and finding a comfortable positioned rested up against the headboard of the bed, Beca accepts the call, greeting Stacie with a warm, "sup, loser?" when the lines connect. Stacie, along with another guest to the video chat, Aubrey, waves through the screen with two large grins. "And hello Satan," she greets the surprising guest she didn't expect to see on the call, laughing amusedly when Aubrey flips her off with an irritated eye roll.

Some things from Barden never change, even eight years later.

" _Hey little one, where's your sexy baby mama?"_ Stacie asks, looking through the screen as if she can spot Chloe around their bedroom.

Instead of answering, Beca rotates the laptop on her lap, angling the webcam over to Chloe who is still holding Cameron. At the new voices, Chloe tears her attention away from Cameron and over to the newly pointed laptop's screen showing Aubrey and Stacie " _awe-ing"_ at the scene from their backyard. Gasping at the guests, she waves over to her friends, lifting up Cameron's tiny hand to wave, as well.

" _God, your family is too cute, Becs,"_ Stacie comments as Beca rotates the webcam back to face her. " _You guys are going to be the hottest family out there."_

She lets out a laugh, shaking her head. Chloe, now baby free after putting Cameron back in her play area, joins her back on the bed, leaning her head over Beca's shoulder so that she's in the frame of the video.

"We actually called to talk to you guys about something," it's Aubrey this time who speaks through the video, the tone of the conversation all of a sudden going serious.

Beca and Chloe give each other a hesitant look before perking themselves higher up on the bed, giving Aubrey and Stacie their full attention. Giving their friends the okay to go ahead and drop the news, Stacie and Aubrey share a sketchy look this time, the worry not only building up in Beca, but Chloe as well.

It's not until both their faces morph into a small smile that stretches into a face splitting grin that the worry in both Beca's and Chloe's body deflates with a heavy sigh when Stacie and Aubrey, in unison, drop the " _we are pregnant,"_ bomb and all of a sudden, they are bouncing off the bed with happiness for their friends.

Chloe full on squeals in a high enough pitch to break all kinds of glass and probably wake up all the dogs in the neighborhood. " _Oh_ _my_ _God_ , guys!" Bear sprints up the stairs, claws scratching against the wooden tiles of their house, exhibit A to Beca's last statement. "I-I...I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"

"Congrats you two," Beca says with equal excitement at the news, but maybe not expressing it as much as Chloe is who is still buzzing animation to the point where she might actually cry. "Aubrey's awful without a bun in the oven; I can only imagine the mood swings when she's pregnant." Stacie and Aubrey share another glance at each other, obviously hiding something else they aren't telling them and Beca is itching to know what it could be.

" _Aubrey's not pregnant._ " Chloe gasps at Stacie's words and her hand darts over to cover her mouth like she already knows what's up by the pooling of tears in her eyes. Beca, for her part, is just all around confused now, not in the slightest bit understanding what's going on.

" _Stacie is,"_ Comes Aubrey's announcement, sending Chloe off the edge with happy tears, go figure. Beca can admit this news is truly heart melting sweet in the best possible way, knowing Stacie and Aubrey's unfortunate try the first time to have a baby that ended in a miscarriage with Aubrey carrying the baby.

She knew how hard it was for them- _Hell_ , it was hard for her and Chloe to experience the pain of seeing their best friends so miserable, blaming themselves for the lost of their unborn child when it definitely wasn't. Vividly, she remembers conversations she had with Stacie in the past about how she'd never carry a child, half because she was _terrified_ to lose her toned body frame sculpted from God himself, half because she preached about how she didn't want kids because they're too much "work" (that's only half true) and kids totally make up for it.

But Beca also remembers the late night conversations she had with Stacie about how much she loved Aubrey when they were confused, little baby freshman falling head over heels for their senior, Bella captains and all the _nauseating_ comments about how hot the blonde was when she yelled at them to go faster during cardio.

Who actually knew that her and Stacie be _married_ to them later on in life?

She sure as Hell didn't.

Anyways, she also remembers Stacie telling her how much Aubrey wanted a family someday, a little _terrorizing_ Aubrey Posen running around, bossing everyone around, as well, and how Aubrey was the one to finally change Stacie's views on having a baby of her own; Aubrey was the one to tame the ' _hunter_ ' and tie down the beast herself into a life of commitment.

But then the first attempt to give Aubrey this lifestyle she wanted so bad ended up being the hardest, most painful experience they have ever had to go through as a couple and she also ended up failing at giving Aubrey what she _really_ wanted. One can take a rough guess and assume trying again for a child would be the last thing a mother wants to do when the one they _had_ passed away.

That is until this afternoon when Stacie and Aubrey drop the news about them trying again; Stacie the one carrying the baby, sacrificing her body to hold another one's life because it's what _Aubrey_ wants.

And Stacie, as well.

If that's not love right there, she honestly doesn't know what is.

"How far along?" Chloe asks through the tears, voice wet and groggy, but nonetheless oozing happiness.

" _Eight weeks yesterday,"_ Stacie informs with a smile, dropping her head over Aubrey's shoulder in a loving way and it's almost enough to crack through Beca's shield, causing her to join the waterworks currently pouring out from her wife.

 _Jesus_ , it's too sweet to even handle.

Aubrey slides her hand to hover above Stacie's stomach; Chloe gasps at the movement and scouts out to find Beca's hand to squeeze quite harshly over their sheets. " _We had our first ultrasound yesterday, as well..."_ There's a catch to Aubrey's words, Beca can tell by the way it trailed off. Chloe seems to think this too because her grip gets even tighter, if at all possible without shattering Beca's hand and the bones inside to pieces.

" _Let's just say I have_ _ **double**_ _the hormones and_ _ **quadruple**_ _the queasiness,_ " Stacie finishes with a small chuckle; Beca and Chloe are both stunned hearing this.

"You're having _twins_? Dude!" It's not a shock Chloe is crying even harder at the information and Stacie has officially dropped the bomb large enough to hit Beca with all sorts of surprise and emotions, all the good kinds. "Dude, dude, _**dude**_! That's amazing!" That's it. The last little bit of her dam has now disintegrated and there are obvious tears pooling in her eyes when she watches Stacie and Aubrey share a kiss filled with their own tears.

Not only did Stacie _refuse_ to give birth to a single child one day, but now she's giving birth to _two_. It's so strange to think about, like, life somehow gave them back the child they ended up losing in some mysterious, creepy fucking way.

Beca can't even. This is all too much fluff for her cold, dark heart.

" _Besides Puke City galore where I can't even get a faint whiff of food without lunging for the toilet, yeah, it's pretty fucking amazing."_ Stacie snickers, patting Aubrey's hand over her stomach. " _We have to go to ultrasounds like...all the fucking time now that the doc found out Bree and I are having twins, like we are smuggling a set of diamonds, and I'm going to be bigger than a whale."_

" _You're going to look beautiful, honey,"_ Aubrey cooes _,_ kissing Stacie's pouted lips, missing the way Chloe melts into a pile of goo. _Goodness_ , this girl is a sappy dork, but she's Beca's sappy dork.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant," Beca mutters with a shake to her head and actually, yeah, she can believe that Stacie is pregnant because now that she is really looking and has the information, Stacie's boobs are like _quadruple_ the size they were before. How she missed this extra bit of detail is beyond her, probably because Stacie tits were already _enormous_ from the start, so she just though the added amplification was maybe just a new bra or something. "God, I hope they're twin boys."

" _Oh no way! Two boys running around the house, muddy, food everywhere and can you imagine the bumps and bruises we'd have to clean up?"_

" _Obviously you do not know who your wife is,"_ Aubrey says to Stacie, shaking her head with a laugh. Even Beca knew that their kids, regardless of the gender, wouldn't get away with _jack_ _shit_ knowing exactly who runs the Posens' household.

"We are so happy for you two," Chloe speaks for both herself and Beca, calming her tears enough to speak properly. "You guys are going to be the _best_ moms and have the _best_ kids."

Stacie and Aubrey give their sincere appreciation with warm, twin smiles, just like the little beans growing in Stacie's tummy.

 _Oh my God._

Her and Chloe are going to be aunts. She knows Chloe will be great at it; she can already see her wife spoiling the living shit out of the two, similar to how she does with Cameron if the mountain of toys has anything to say about it. But it's her she's worried about. She just got the hang of taking care on one baby.

Add two more and _yikes_.

They're so doomed.

" _Speaking of great kids, where is my dearest goddaughter?"_ Once again, Beca rotates the webcam for Stacie and Aubrey to face their daughter now playing with Bear on the ground, giggling and squealing whenever the dog chews on her toes. " _Camster_!" Stacie calls out for Cameron, but obviously, her attention is drawn somewhere else so she doesn't notice Stacie calling her name. " _Awe, I miss that little one. She is too fucking cute."_

"Language, asshole," Beca retorts while rotating the laptop back to face her and Chloe, bracing herself for the inevitable smack to her stomach at her hypocritical words. "But she misses you too. Every once in awhile she'll get her hands on one of your magazines Chloe and I pick up from the store and will chant ' _Seesee_!' when she sees you on the front cover."

"She even drops slobbery kisses to the page when she sees it you," Chloe adds while wiping the streaks of wetness off her cheeks with the sleeves of her sleep t-shirt and Beca nods her head; it was the cutest thing in the world, especially since Cameron couldn't say Stacie's full name. "And she gets very upset when you don't respond to her." Another valid fact; Cameron hated to be ignored and because she didn't understand that Stacie wasn't able to _verbally_ respond back, she'd start to fuss.

Stacie visibly swoons at this, heart swelling out of her chest and through the screen of Beca's laptop and she looks over to Aubrey to see she's doing the same. " _Next date night for you guys we so call babysitting."_

Beca and Chloe share a laugh; Aubrey and Stacie are always their go to when it comes to babysitters since they live not to far away from them. Plus, Cameron is always one to see her favorite and only aunts, basically bouncing off the walls with excitement when they tell her she's seeing her two favorite people.

Well, besides them, _of_ _course_.

"Speaking of your modeling job, how is that going to work since Victoria's Secret isn't known for _flaunting_ pregnant women on their posters and catalogs, especially a model carrying twins," Beca asks curiously.

It wasn't a shock for her to find out that Stacie bagged a job modeling for the biggest lingerie company in the world with her long legs, _great_ body and all a round hot image photographers went ballistic for. Modeling gave her time to work on getting her masters degree right out of Barden, and is now completing more school to get doctorates degree to then eventually scout out a fancy job that pays a ridiculous amount in a year, which should be the case since are _suicidal_.

Plus, Aubrey is a scary, California lawyer so basically, their family is going to be billionaires.

" _Oh god, Becs. So many magazines need maternity models it's almost alarming,"_ Stacie assures positively and it eases Beca, because at least she knows Stacie won't be even more in dept from school than she already is.

" _I'm sure wherever Stacie ends up will allow Chloe to do some more sexy, maternity photoshoots to give to you for your birthday."_ Beca should've known this would be brought up since they all were talking about Stacie's job. She just didn't expect it to come from a smug looking Aubrey Posen through the screen.

Long story short, it was a week before Beca's twenty fourth birthday and Stacie invited Chloe to one of her shoots at Victoria's Secret headquarters. At first she was confused as to why Chloe was being invited and not her, but she got over it rather quickly when she opened her presents up from Chloe the day of her birthday and basically a small magazine filled with the _sexiest_ pictures her wife has ever taken, dressed in all sorts of lingerie.

 _God_ , she is certain that she's never used a gift more, especially at night when she'd be traveling for work, away from Chloe but still able to see Chloe. Needless to say, it really came in handy, for... _personal_ reasons.

" _Until these beans start stretching out my stomach, I'll be flaunting the goods. Then hopefully, your crazy hot wife of yours can drop her secrets on how she lost all her baby fat so fast,"_ she pointedly directs her attention to Chloe, smirking at her through the screen. " _Seriously, it doesn't even look like you popped one out, Ginge."_

Beca steers a teasing look Chloe's way, smirk fully locked on her wife who radiates innocence, but knows damn well what Stacie is talking about. "Weird, we've been reading same comments like that all day. Haven't we, babe?"

Chloe only grins guiltily, her hand from before that was a grip away from cutting off the circulation in Beca's hand softens and her thumb drags tiredly over Beca's.

" _Oh that's right! You two are starting this YouTube thing?"_ Aubrey asks when the topic arises. " _Stace and I watched it not too long ago."_

" _Yeah and I'm still offended that I'm not your best friend anymore, B!"_ Stacie mocks offense, gripping her heart as if she's holding the pieces together and looks to Aubrey who is only shrugging. " _Also, so glad Chloe dropped the story about you puking in her parent's neighbor's yard,"_ Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe all share a laugh. " _Shit was hysterical when she told me the first time."_

Beca groans once again at the horrid memory brought about by her so-called " _best_ _friend_ ," throwing her head back in shame before dropping it over Chloe's shoulder to hide her face from Aubrey's teasing grin. Will she ever live this down? Probably not, because she associates her life with a bunch of assholes; one she is married to and has a kid with, so there's no getting rid of that one, not that she'd want to because she kinda sorta loves Chloe _a lot a lot._

She's still an asshole.

But she's _Beca's_ asshole.

" _You guys will be a big hit, for sure!"_ Stacie states, looking to Aubrey who agrees. " _We want a feature on your channel one of these days. Do another cover of Destiny's Child's 'Say My Name' again."_

"Oh goodness," Beca smacks a palm over her forehead at the thought. "Not only would the fans love that but Cameron would as well," she and Chloe share a chuckle at the memory involving the younger Cameron being sung to by all of them, hypnotized by their harmonizing voices.

"Oooh that would be fun!" Chloe gushes, excitement growing at the idea and Beca has to agree, even though Chloe thinks staring at a wall watching paint dry is amusing.

" _We_ _miss_ _you_ _guys_!" Stacie's face falls to a frown, voice morphing into a whine. " _All of us need to hang out soon. Pronto dente!"_

" _Maybe you three could stop by for dinner soon?"_ Aubrey chips in, voice hopeful.

"Of course!" Chloe exclaims loudly; Beca nearly jumps off the bed by how high her wife's voice just raised. She pretty much yanks the laptop out of Beca's grasp, cutting her out of the frame completely. "Just let us know when and we'll come over! Congrats again on the twins, guys. You two are going to be phenomenal moms."

" _Well we do learn from the best. You and Beca are perfect parents, no matter how much you guys say how hard it is."_

Beca would've thought Stacie said this since she no longer has the laptop in her lap anymore, but by the voice she knows it's Aubrey. And since Aubrey said this, she throws her face up close to the webcam, blocking Chloe out from the background with a look of pure shock.

"I think that's the _nicest_ thing you have ever said about me," she deadpans and Aubrey rolls her eyes while Chloe smacks her out of the way so they both can get back into view.

" _Shut up."_

"Annddd she's back," Beca chuckles as she makes herself comfortable under one of Chloe's arms that's wrapped around her shoulders and rests her head above Chloe's chest.

" _Whatever, thanks you two for everything. You minus my parents and Stacie's parents were the first to know. We promise to keep you all updated."_

Chloe and Beca nod their heads in unison, waving a goodbye to the screen before ending the call, promising to talk to their friends soon. Cameron Mitchell steals their attention almost immediately after when she starts to whine, signaling Chloe that it is indeed lunch time.

"Is someone hungry?" Chloe asks baby like over to Cameron who has the biggest pout in the history of pouts, bottom lip trembling on the verge of tears.

"I'm hungry," Beca answers the question not directed to her mischievously and tries to tug up the end of Chloe's sleep shirt until her hand is slapped away, preventing her from doing so.

"You need to share, Mitchell," Chloe warns sternly, but also has this smirk toying at the corners of her lips that makes Beca not take her too seriously. She slips away from Beca's hold to retrieve their daughter off the ground before joining her wife back on the bed.

"Your boobs looking amazing," Beca comments when half of Chloe's shirt is raised up over her shoulder, allowing Cameron to start feeding. "As they always do. Butt looks good, too."

"Are you flirting with me?" Chloe raises a skeptical eyebrow, humor hinting at her features when she sees where Beca's attention is glued to. "You already sealed the deal five years ago and compliments can only get you so far, babe." She raises her left hand briefly to show her wedding ring before placing back on Cameron for support.

"It's my duty, as a wife, to always flirt with you." Beca draws an invisible cross over her heart and uses her other to trail her fingers through Cameron's hair. "Also to sexually frustrate you at the most inappropriate times. I solemnly swear."

Chloe howls a laugh, leaning her body over to Beca without disrupting Cameron from her feeding and stealing a slow kiss. "Good, because I promise to do the same." They break apart when the bed moves, alarming them that another furry guest has been added to the scene and takes a plop down in between where their legs are, falling immediately asleep after a large yawn.

"Love you," Beca smiles over Chloe's lips, pecking a few more now that's she's in reach and admires the view of her own little family she's been lucky enough to be blessed with. It's still not fully registered how she was able to bag up a perfect girl and on top of that create a perfect kid.

Yeah, she has a _perfect_ life.

Chloe's hums are a mixture of sweet and tired as she pecks Beca one last time before switching to lean her head over the brunette's shoulder. "Love you too."

* * *

"You ready?"

"Born ready." Just as Beca is about to start the video, Chloe prevents that by yelling a quick, "wait! Check for boogies this time," and lifts her nose up for Beca to examine her nose, laughing when she finds nothing, especially " _boogies_ ," something Chloe totally says to their ten month year old daughter and not her wife.

"You ready now, dork?" Beca squints over her smile, walking back to the setup now that Chloe is ' _bat_ _in_ _the_ _cave_ ' free.

Chloe gives two thumbs up, briefly fixing her hair on the camera's monitor where she can see herself and quickly gets all the giggles out of her system while Beca presses the button to start filming, because she knows once they start talking, she'll find something random to laugh at, this ruining the whole take.

It happened last time, so it's destined to happen again.

A change in scenery happened last time they filmed; Beca decided to move the setup into the living room where they were hanging out before they decided to film Monday's video, tomorrow, just relaxing after work on a peaceful, Sunday morning. There's also a blinding white light to help with the quality and to make their skin ten times more _glowy_ than normal; it's something she picked up from other expert youtubers who have the big, movie scene set up.

Now that the flashing green light on Beca's camera is going off, indicating that the filming has begun, she rushes to the spot on the living room's couch next to Chloe, plops a wet kiss to Chloe's cheek and starts the intro.

"What's up nerds! I'm Beca and here with me this lovely afternoon is one of my _beautiful_ baby mamas-"

On cue, Chloe cuts her off.

"Seriously, Bec, one of them?" Chloe deadpans, furrowing her brows together as she reaches for a tortilla chip in the bowl they have placed on the table in front of them.

" _Definitely_ one of the hottest and _spiciest_ out of the bunch and she makes me chips and spicy guac, so I guess I gotta keep her around." Beca smirks to the camera, reaching over to hold up the bowl of guacamole Chloe made earlier that they've been munching on as they watched reruns of Games of Thrones, an activity other than watching food network that they find themselves doing quite frequently. Placing the dish back on the table, she throws a palm on the inside of Chloe's crossed legs and steals a kiss, savoring the spicy taste of jalapeños Chloe chopped up into the guacamole and the Corona they cracked open when she was done breastfeeding Cameron to sleep.

Basically, Chloe tastes delicious, like a Mexican restaurant on Cinco de Mayo, which is why she's finding it quite challenging to start the video and not devour Chloe's face.

A few more pecks are stolen before Beca remembers that the camera is filming; she always gets so carried away when she's with Chloe and something about being filmed and doing all the extra stuff is thrilling in a way-which should be very concerning now that she thinks about it. Bless the ability to cut and paste things out of necessary.

"Don't kiss me like that and _not_ expect me to jalapeño you, girl," Chloe teases with a certain sparkle to her eyes, dropping a witty pun that Beca knows for a fact she has been brainstorming for quite a while.

And quickly, her look transforms into a glance that Beca is _very_ familiar with; it's a look that usually ends with them naked, breathing heavy and in bed-though that's not always the case with them

Catching this glance, "Okay that's the end of the video I hope you enjoy watching, subscribe, like, comment, and do all that other bullshit _bye_!" Beca rushes out, flying a hand to cover the lens of the camera while Chloe laughs besides her on the couch.

She's joking, for the most part. A video needs to be done today so they can maintain weekly uploads for their fans, regardless if she's trying to make up for lost time when her and Chloe couldn't have " _adult time_ " to save their lives.

She can't even imagine Stacie and Aubrey going through all this once they have _twice_ the amount of crying, _twice_ the amount of abnormal sleeping patterns and _twice_ the amount of responsibilities that take up all their time, making it impossible to engage in any activities for themselves.

Removing her hand away from the camera to reveal themselves again, Beca returns back to her position on the couch, laying her hand back on the inside of Chloe's thigh to rest comfortably. "Just kidding, we will reschedule sex for you guys," she mutters quietly, acting like she just had to do the hardest thing in the world. "You all should feel damn lucky."

Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca's pout, biting her tongue not to smile at the adorable jut to Beca's bottom lip that has been picked up by Cameron and it's the cutest freaking thing in the world. Definitely one of her weaknesses that's for sure. "Oh hush and tell them about the video for this week."

"We are so glad you guys enjoyed last weeks video where we did the girlfriend tag, it was super fun to shoot and the response we got from you guys was _amazing_."

"So with that, we are going to continue posting these every week-well, we will _try_ to post them every week," Chloe side glances Beca who is nodding, knowing just how busy their lives can get randomly out of the blue and don't want to promise something that they might not always be able to deliver. "As you know Beca is _super_ famous being the hottest music producer in the industry, so life for her gets _a_ _little_ clustered."

"Oh hush." Beca rolls her eyes above a timid smile she couldn't keep in and swats at Chloe's thigh where her hand is resting. She loved that Chloe always talked her up so much, don't get her wrong, but still, eight years later, she can't seem to _not_ be awkward about hearing it while trying to stay humble. "Anyways, yes to videos, _hopefully_ we will find a routine for uploading and yeah, that's pretty much it." She glances at Chloe, sharing some nods before switching her gaze back to the camera. "Last week, we asked you guys what you wanted to see for future videos."

"We got a _ton_ of response from you guys and lots of ideas to work with," Chloe drops with a beaming smile while Beca just adores everything about her wife and the way Chloe is talking to the camera already improving tremendously from their first video together.

Now that was hard to watch and even _harder_ to film whenever Chloe would randomly giggle at the realization that they were full on _talking_ to a video camera. "Besides the comments about us flashing our tits, or to make a porno!"

Beca shakes her head, remembering vividly the petrified fear wash over both their faces when reading certain people's comments, mostly _all_ by males.

"So this week, by high demand, we are doing the touch my body challenge that was the most requested suggestion from you guys... _perverts_. It's not porn, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it." A smile creeps over Beca's face despite the comment. It's not like she was _against_ the challenge. If she gets to freely touch all over her wife's body for the entertainment of viewers on the internet then no one has to tie her arms.

"If you guys don't know what this is then basically I will be blind folding Beca, making sure she can't see and use her hand to touch anywhere I choose on my body and she has to guess what it is."

Beca nods her head at Chloe accurate description of the challenge. "It's _totally_ original and like... _nobody_ has done it before," she jokes sarcastically; everyone who was a youtuber did this challenge like it was part of the requirements. "But I'm stoked to do this; Chloe and I are also keeping score, making it a little challenge between us."

"Yep! We both will get three tries to guess the body part, if we don't answer it correctly out of those three, no point is given," Chloe explains while Beca goes ahead and takes a hand full of chips to eat, loudly crunching on them through the explanation and snorts out some crumbs when she feels Chloe's glare at the side of her head from all the noise she is making. "Loser has to change Cameron's next diaper _and_ also give her a bath," Chloe finishes when Beca shoves the last bit of chips into her mouth and uses her hand to brush away all the crumbs off her messy wife's face.

Swallowing down the food before she starts talking and avoiding the lecture from Chloe if she were to talk in front of the cameras with a mouth full of food, "also, winner gets to post an embarrassing picture on the other person's Insta."

"I'm not too ecstatic about that one," Chloe mutters under her breath. She already knows for a fact that Beca has an entire collection of horrible selfies she has sent through Snapchat because the little jerk screenshots _everything_ she sends. However, she does have her own fair share of embarrassing photos of Beca she keeps locked in her phone for her own personal entertainment, along with another collection of photos that aren't designated for anyone else's eyes but her own.

If you know what she means.

"But I'm competitive and think I know your body pretty damn well," Chloe perks up, declaring this statement.

"Well I would hope so since when been together for eight years and you're my wife and all…"

"I'm pretty confident about..." Chloe waves her hand to hover all over Beca's body. " _All_ _this_ ," she drops smugly, switching up her famous words from the shower stall when she didn't even bat an eyelash at her nude state with a complete stranger. "Not to scare you or anything."

Beca howls a laugh for a moment before straightening back up. "Oh I'm not _scared_ ," she declares, arching a challenging brow to battle Chloe's smug grin looking grin planted on her face. "I pretty much have your whole body imprinted in my head _sooo_ ," she uses this tactic to try and scare Chloe, but because they're both so naturally competitive at heart, it has no effect.

Needless to say, she has Chloe's body mesmerized.

For the most part.

She _thinks_.

"Whatever you say, baby," Chloe cooes in a sickly sweet tone and reaches over to the end of the couch where her Bellas scarf is neatly folded in place. "We will be using this significant gem to blindfold each other."

"Oh the good ol' Bella scarf," Beca chuckles once the special item is in view; the scarf brought back lots of memories, both the good and the bad.

But mostly the good because it just so happened led her right to Chloe.

"I want to touch you first, baby," Chloe meant it to be innocent, but once the words dropped from her mouth as she handed over the scarf to Beca and saw the wolfish smirk creeping up on her wife's face, she knew instantly that she should've reworded it differently.

"If you insist," Beca keeps her smirk pointed directly at Chloe as she grabs the scarf and transforms it into a blindfold. "I'm about to Fifty Shades Darker you." Chloe lols her head back with a belly laugh, pausing Beca's movements to tie the scarf around her eyes when her whole head moves back. " _I don't wanna live, forever_ , _cause I know I'll be living in vain,"_ Beca begins singing the popular, overrated Taylor Swift and Zayn soundtrack's song, all while making Chloe laugh louder.

Such a dork.

Repositioning her head back so Beca can tie the scarf in place and avoiding the dazed effects that inevitably came along with Beca singing, "oohh kinky," Chloe plays along, now completely blind from the world as she can only see black surrounding everywhere she looks and only slightly being worried now that her wife is given all the control of her body.

"Can you see anything?" Beca asks suspiciously, trying to find out if Chloe planned on cheating through this challenge in attempt to avoid the stinky diaper and posted selfie. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She holds up her middle finger with a wicked grin that Chloe is _hopefully_ blinded to. If not, she is totally getting a smack to somewhere on her body.

"Four," Chloe incorrectly guesses, but says her answer enthusiastically and doesn't even drop a swat to somewhere on Beca's body like she usually does when Beca flips her off. She holds up one of her fingers when Beca gives the okay to go now that she is fully incapable of seeing anything and immediately it's being brought up to somewhere on her wife's body. "The anticipation is killing me, _holy_ _cow_ ," Chloe mumbles nervously when her finger has yet to land on a body part.

"I kinda forgot how cute you look in that Bella scarf," Beca stalls for a moment to admire the trueness to her statement, pinching Chloe's cheek in the _least_ romantic way, totally a gesture she'd give to her daughter, _not_ her wife. "Though the last time we used it was for the same purpose-a blindfold," she wiggles her eyebrows to the camera playfully; Chloe all around misses the look. "And _handcuffs_ ,"

"What's taking so long?" Apparently, Chloe doesn't hear the last part-that, or she just didn't care and wanted to get on with the challenge so she could go back to being able to see again. "And admit it, Mitchell, you just love to see me tied up," Chloe says with a wolfish grin, surprising Beca that she was actually listening to what she was saying before.

"Guilty," Beca admits, lifting Chloe's finger up to her collarbone after flipping her hair over to the side, letting her finger briefly feather along the bone before removing it away from the area.

"Okay, no. That was barely a touch, Beca!" Chloe complains from the nanosecond of a touch she got where she couldn't even guess what it was even if she tried. "You gotta give me more than that!"

Beca laughs evilly, not even arguing the lack of touch she gave Chloe. She also laughs at the defensive raise in Chloe's voice and how she is just the most adorable blindfolded person who is yelling blindly at air. Grabbing Chloe's finger again, she brushes it over her collarbone a little longer this time and watches Chloe ponder to herself.

"What the...it's _really_ hard," Chloe comments to herself in thought while her finger brushes back and forth across Beca's collarbone. "Gotta bulk up, baby, _wow_."

"Okay, calm down." Beca snorts, not really offended by this because she knows one hundred percent that Chloe loves everything about her body and then some.

"Is it your chin?"

"Nope."

"Your jaw?"

"Nope."

A couple more seconds of pondering what it could be, Chloe pulls her finger away, pointing to the bridge of her nose as her final guess.

"No," Beca chuckles while she watches Chloe flip up the scarf to see what the actual body part was. "It was my collarbone."

" _Goddammit_ ," Chloe curses with a smack to her lap; Beca absolutely loved her wife's change in vocabulary when their daughter was asleep and they were by themselves. It was equally satisfying as it was incredibly sexy to hear the profanity dropped so smoothly. "I was going to guess that, too."

" _Butttt_ you didn't, so no point for you, my dear," Beca teases with amusement at Chloe's defeated huffs, the challenge already a blast to play. She waits for Chloe to pull the scarf back down over her eyes before she brainstorms the next body part she wants her wife to guess.

For confusion, Beca shuffles around the couch and floor, hoping to mix up Chloe with her location. Grabbing Chloe's index finger again, she slowly raises it up to her armpit, poking the area lightly and bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at Chloe's confused furrow to her brows.

"What the Hell is that?"

"Again?" Beca asks for another touch when Chloe looks like she has no clue what it is. Because she is in a unbuttoned flannel top, maneuvering her finger to the area isn't a hard task to do, nor does it give anything away by accidentally touching the clothing. Moving Chloe's finger back up to her armpit and allowing the freedom for her finger to move around, she watches carefully the changes in Chloe's facial expressions.

From confused to petrified, "oh my God, why the... _what_?!" Chloe squeals, abruptly snatching her finger away from Beca's armpit, keeping it pointed upwards in disgust. "That's your _armpit_!"

"Shit," Beca curses this time at the correct guess, slumping back down next to Chloe. She was sure that Chloe wouldn't guess this one because it's not like they go around touching each other's armpits for the Hell of it. "Yeah it was. Go ahead and smell it."

"Gross, Beca!" Chloe then proceeds to wipe the same finger that touched Beca's armpit all over Beca's arm in attempt to wipe away all the germs. "At first I thought it was the back of your knee, but then I knew it was your armpit because of the moisture from the deodorant-plus, I could smell it."

"It's a good thing I didn't forget to put it on then," Beca chuckles and tries to think of another spot that could easily trick Chloe. She can't afford Chloe guessing anymore body parts now that she has one point for herself. Taking Chloe's finger after wiping away any deodorant that might be left lingering at the tip, she raises it up to her lip and Chloe lights up immediately with only a single touch.

"That's your lip- _bottom_ , to be exact," Chloe is quick with her guess and is already dripping pride because she knows she can't be wrong on this guess. "I know your lips like the back of my hand, baby," she cooes, puckering her lips up for Beca to kiss since she is currently unable to search out her wife's lips for herself.

Despite the growing irritation at the fact that Chloe got yet _another_ point, Beca steals a slow kiss from Chloe, bracing her hand on the side of the couch to lean in. She should've known that going for her lips was a mistake, half because she is _certain_ Chloe has every centimeter mesmerized and half because she is wearing her favorite minty lip gloss that has a sticky, texture to it, giving it away at first touch

Chloe smacks her lips, licking them as well when she pulls away from the kiss. "And if we were doing the chapstick challenge, green tea mint chapstick with a hint of jalapeño would be the flavor," she adds with a cocky grin and another lick, her overconfidence glowing.

Beca rolls her eyes even though she is smiling at Chloe with her usual, dopey grin, steals a few more chaste pecks and stands up ready for the next touch. "Okay, show off. Give me your finger." Before she takes Chloe's hand, she shuffles around the couch, mixing up any guesses as where she could be and grabs Chloe's finger. The area this time is the top of her left cheek, _butt_ cheek, to be exact, and she brushes the tip of Chloe's finger just above the brim of her sweats she secretly slid down moments ago.

"Shuffling around to throw me off, Mitchell?" Chloe asks up at the ceiling where she probably assumed her wife was standing, but is looking at a completely different direction.

"Maybe," Beca snorts while continuing to stomp around and make where she's standing a mystery. "What's your guess?"

Using her finger to brush the area again, "really, baby? I know this part _all_ too well." Instead of using a finger to graze over Beca's skin just under her lower back, Chloe full on palms the body part, earning a high pitched yelp from Beca at the strong grasp and takes a gnaw with her teeth over the skin. "That's your cute little butt!"

"I guess that part was also a dumb one to do," Beca mumbles when Chloe presses her cheek to her butt and wraps her arms around her wife's waist, slightly irritated that she went with this body part out of everything else she could've done. More often than not, _way_ too often, Chloe has her hands somewhere on Beca's butt, whether they're cooking, walking around at the store with her hand caught in Beca's back pocket, and even when they sleep at night where Chloe full on massages her into a deep slumber.

Not that she is complaining with any of these; something about being claimed by Chloe, and the fact her hands are _brilliant_ at massaging is something she won't ever get tired of.

"Give me my butt back and hand me a finger, nerd." Beca wiggles Chloe's face off her backside with a laugh, pulling up her sweat pants.

"I want me hugging your butt to be the thumb nail. Just so I don't have to get licked by you anymore."

"Fine, only if you give me your finger."

Obeying, Chloe lifts her finger for Beca to take and quickly, she runs the tip over her eyebrow. Satisfaction hits her instantly when she is given visible proof that Chloe is stumped on this round by the confused, knit to her brows and drop to her mouth. She takes a seat, waiting for what Chloe has to say this time around.

"Okay, it's too coarse to be your hair, too thick to be your eyelashes, so that leaves me with two options," Chloe pauses, weighing out what she has to choose from while Beca waits impatiently to hear the guesses. "It could either be your _eyebrow_ ," Beca tenses at the guess, luckily Chloe is too blind to see or else she would've been screwed by giving it away. "Or your _pubes_ -but even then you are well groomed down there, barely having anything to show…" Chloe trails off in thought, not hinting any flinch of shyness in her voice at how her guess catapulted into the ' _TMI_ ' zone.

" _Oh my God."_ Beca hides her face with her hands when she feels her skin heating up. It's amazing how she's still alive today without having died from embarrassment at Chloe's lack of a filter and how she _literally_ blurts out anything she has floating around her head. But then again, her best friend is the same way, so really, the personal topics being outed for everyone to hear should be a normal occurrence that she has grown use to.

Chloe doesn't seem to care she just said this into the camera that will later be posted on the internet for the whole world to see, her social embarrassment _nonexistent_ while Beca's face is on fire. Oh well. Guess Beca would have to build to build a bond with her fans eventually and what better way to do that than to announce what her lady bits look like.

After a moment deciding which choice is best to go with, Chloe settles. "Yep, I'm going with my first guess-it was your eyebrow."

"You _positive_?" Beca purposely tries to wash away Chloe's confidence in her answer, even though she's completely right. She needed to play a little dirty if she wanted to win this challenge, especially since Chloe already has two points and is going on third one, _maybe_.

"Yep, eyebrow. I know your other part way too well," Chloe doesn't hesitate and is a hundred percent certain about her previous answer and again, Beca mentally curses. "Was I right?" She lights up when Beca doesn't say anything other than the annoyed grumbles under her breath. "I know your body _way_ too well, baby!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Don't be grumpy because I'm winning," Chloe pesters with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh yes! I haven't even gone yet so zip it, Chlo." Beca chuckles, giving her best intimating change in voice, but all it does is make Chloe giggle at how unbelievable she sounds. "Two more rounds for you," she announces and waits for Chloe's head nod before taking that same finger she's been man handling all afternoon and grazes it on the crack of her leg where the back of her calf and thigh are bent together. She even splashes some water from her glass on the coffee table in the crevice to throw her wife off.

Chloe yelps once her finger comes in contact with the purposely wet skin, yanking her finger back away from whatever she just touched. "Ew! Why the _Hell_ is it wet, Beca Mitchell!?" She wipes her finger on her shirt an aggressive amount of times till she's sure whatever liquid was on her finger is gone.

Squatting on the couch as she waits, "What's your guess?" Beca doesn't answer Chloe, her amusement running too high to say anything that might give it away.

"Your butt crack!" Chloe spills with confidence, her volume high enough to make Beca's whole body cringe without being able to witness it.

With a full on palm to the face, "God, _no_ Chloe! _Jesus_!" Beca smacks Chloe in the arm, laughing though completely embarrassed once again by her filterless wife.

Figuring she could only guess it correctly if this time she actually touched the area, she returns her finger back to wherever Beca placed it the first time, squeaking out sounds when she gets closer. " _Wow_ , why is it so soft?!" Chloe admits while her finger blindly roams herself the area again, moving around the skin to get a hint.

"You like that?" Beca smirks when Chloe circles the area with her finger, her mouth gaped open slightly in thought.

"Shit...it's really _really_ soft," Chloe repeats herself, sounding a lot like she's having a hard time believing skin could be this soft.

"Yeah, girl! This morning I shaved-" Beca slaps a hand over her mouth when she realizes that-that definitely could've gave away the answer, but thankfully Chloe is too busy listing off her next guess to even hear.

Pointing to her hand, "It's the crack in your hand above the thumb and you got it wet with something, hopefully _water_ and not spit." Beca gulps even though it's the wrong answer; she knows Chloe might have an idea of what it is and obviously knows that she used water to purposely throw her off.

"Nope, not it," she tells Chloe who goes back to thinking about what it could be, tapping her chin in thought. "Also, I'm your _wife_ , we exchange salvia on a daily basis. Don't say gross."

Chloe gasps loudly, raising a hand in attempt to cover themselves from the camera. "Don't tell people that _goodness_ , Beca, are you _crazy_?!" Beca just laughs, hand on her stomach; Chloe was absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't even _lie_ and say she didn't love it a crazy amount.

When Chloe asks for another feel, the last one before her final guess, Beca grazes the same spot back and forth on her knee, hopefully not doing it for too long to give it away. She pulls Chloe's finger away when she feels the finger trying to dig into the crevice for an extra hint, getting a little brave with its cheating.

"What's this soft on your body?" Chloe asks incredulously, entirely slumped on what it could be. "The area on your arm when you bend it. Like, the elbow area." She points to the exact spot she is talking about on her own arm and Beca cheers out in triumph at her incorrect guess, raising a fist in the air.

"Got you, _sucker_!" she exclaims through a victorious grin when Chloe peeks open the scarf to look for herself, unable to fully understand how she got it wrong. Sensing Chloe's in denial she points to the exact area, "it was my leg-well, _knee_ area."

Chloe groans out defeatedly, swiping the scarf back down on her eyes. "I was so going to guess that one next! Even though your whole body is ridiculous soft, there are certain places that are _inhumanly_ soft." Beca shrugs to the camera at the valid statement dropped by Chloe; she moisturizes, as well as loafas _all_ the time and praises herself on her smooth skin.

It's not an easy thing to keep up with.

"Uh huh, sure you were."

"Oh zip it, Mitchell, and give me the last one," Chloe huffs, waving impatiently to Beca to get on with her last body part she has to guess.

Deciding to have a little fun, Beca gives the camera a mischievous grin before tugging up the front of her shirt and bra, back facing the camera, grabs Chloe's finger and places it just over the tip of her warm skin. At the initial contact, it takes a while of Chloe feeling around for it to connect, but once it registers, Chloe, _appalled_ , drops her mouth even farther this time, but keeps her finger on the spot Beca picked out.

"Beca…" she drawls out slowly,

"What is it?"

"Becs…" Beca laughs at Chloe's hesitation, trying not to be too affected by the way Chloe's finger is absentmindedly twirling around the skin, but currently she's too blind to notice the way it's affecting Beca, who is clenching every muscle possible not to flinch or have her eyes roll back.

"Come on now. _Guess_ ," Beca orders playfully; she already knows Chloe has the right answer flashing off in her head. It's only a matter of getting her to say out loud for the viewers what she's really thinking.

"Am I even allowed to say this right now?" Chloe asks, a hint of a smile peeking up at the corner of her mouth. She leans into Beca's ear, whispering the guess before she flat out announces it on camera and Beca nods her head once hearing the correct guess, even though Chloe is blind to her response. "Can I say that on the internet? Are you showing this part of your body online right now?"

"For sure," Beca says this through a laugh; she planned on covering her actual boob with a watermark or something when she posts it online, because, _duh_ , that'd be ridiculous if she didn't. Plus, if she wasn't comfortable with showing this online, she wouldn't have Chloe's finger on her nipple right now.

"It's your nipple," Chloe announces confidently without having to look, now smiling when she takes her finger back. "I _love_ that one," she cooes baby like, pressing the side of her face to Beca's chest that is now covered up _appropriately_ by her clothes.

"You love both my nipples, don't lie," Beca states with a smile, snatching the scarf from Chloe's hands and using her finger to comb down the fly aways and spots where Chloe's hair got messed up. My turn, you got five points." Unfortunately, Chloe's right about knowing Beca's body pretty damn well since she only missed one.

Chloe clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "Tough number to beat, Becs." She helps Beca tie the scarf around her eyes, switching positions in the challenge and waiting until the material is fully in placed over Beca's eyes before sitting back down. "I don't think you can do it."

Beca mocks offense, scoffing blindly while trying to smack Chloe, but ends up just smacking air. "You underestimate my talents, babe."

"Oh I know your talents well enough," Chloe purs seductively into Beca's ear, chuckling at the visible shudder brought off by her wife at the words. The innuendo was there and she was enjoying every second of watching the effects slowly wash over Beca.

"Give me a chip with guac on it before we start, woman," Beca orders with a snap to her fingers before laying out her palm flat for the chip she is expecting, missing complete the heavy roll to Chloe's eyes.

"Get it yourself," Chloe returns smugly, knowing it wouldn't be an _impossible_ task for Beca to do, but definitely would be interesting and very messy to watch.

Beca scoffs, morphing her face into a pout that instantly brings back an older version of Cameron Mitchell. Even though they weren't biologically related, there were certain features and habits their daughter picked up from Beca and Chloe absolutely _loved_ it. When Beca whines at getting denied a chip, Chloe reminds, "you have a hand and fingers capable of working...if I do remember correctly."

Blind as a bat, Beca pats around the coffee table until she lands her hand in the bowl of tortilla chips and easily finds the bowl of guacamole next to it. She scoops up a chunk, hopefully not a chunk with majority jalapeños because she may be a tough badass but handling spice is not her strong suit "Are you trying to be dirty right now?"

"No talking with your mouth full," Chloe warns sternly, even though she _was_ being dirty, but flying pieces of food coming out of Beca's mouth wasn't something she wanted the million of viewers to have to witness. "Give me your finger."

Swallowing down her food to avoid all the chiding, "So bossy," Beca holds up her index finger while Chloe rolls up the bottom of her shirt in a kneeling position on the couch, flaunting her toned stomach to the camera.

"Are you taking your shirt off?" Beca asks hopeful, like a little kid asking for a new toy to play with when the sounds of clothing being discarded could be heard. "Should I turn the camera off?"

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Chloe creates a flirty and husky tone to whisper into Beca's ear, shirt half way rolled up her frame.

" _God_ , _yes_ ," Beca breathes exasperated, nodding her head rapidly, only adding to how bad she wants this to happen. "Along with your bra, shorts, and panties-"

Chloe takes a swat to the back of Beca's head with her free hand, giggling when Beca rubs the spot, acting like she just got shot and mutters something about cutting that last bit out. "Get your mind out of the gutter and in the game, Mitchell." Grazing the top of Beca's finger over the taught muscles, she studies how Beca's face lights up immediately.

"Oh please! This one is easy-it's your rock hard _abs_!"

"Damn," Chloe slumps back into her normal position, ignoring the growing confidence radiating out from her cocky wife. Dumb move on her part; she knows Beca has a weird obsession with her stomach "I should've started with a harder one-though they're barely considered abs now thanks to the little monster sleeping upstairs that I popped out."

Beca laughs at this; half because of the nickname for their child and half because Chloe is _insane_. Cameron is, for the most part, a well behaved, sweet as a sugar monster and Chloe is a walking human of pure muscle. "No, they're still abs and every women in America that has given birth should be so envious at you for losing all the baby fat so fast."

Chloe can't even deny that the one week after Cameron was born and she wasn't allowed to exercise was the _worst_ time of her life; she's sure she had exercise withdrawal. Second week came around and she hit the gym, started light and worked her way up to her pre-pregnancy exercising. Also, later on she was able to add Pilates back into her daily routine, which, like, anyone who does this is prone to have a strong stomach. So, with all of this on top of breastfeeding, and her and Beca's somewhat healthy diet, one could say she got rid of the excess baby fat pretty darn fast.

"You would've gotten my stomach, I should've done something else."

"Duh, babe," Beca agrees with a smirk, returning her finger to held up in the air, awaiting for its next destination. "Your stomach is on my vision board, just like how my butt is on yours."

Unable to hide it, Chloe smiles with a roll to her eyes, her expression holding some annoyance, mostly because this is _very_ true; Beca's butt is her absolute favorite. It's just so tiny and firm and similar to Prince (rest in peace) she could hold it with like... _one_ hand.

Getting a little creative this time around with her next body part, Chloe unzips her jean shorts, though the part she's planning on choosing has nothing to do with her lower region.

"I heard a zipper," Beca announces cautiously, her finger still pointed up in the air; she knew the only zipper Chloe had on her outfit was her shorts, so whatever she's about to touch is going to be very _interesting_.

But she's extremely anxious either way.

Kneeling down farther to where her legs _would_ be, Chloe grabs Beca's finger and grazes it over the skin on her neck. She has to bite her tongue not to swallow too hard or even to laugh when Beca gasps at the feeling because the slightest movement in her throat could give it away.

" _Holy_ _shit_...that's your vagina," Beca declares positively.

Removing Beca's finger from her neck so she could talk without her neck moving with her words. "Nope," Chloe shoots Beca down faster than she can get up, returning her finger back to that one spot on the side of her neck.

"Really?" Beca seems taken back that her previous guess was wrong, but goes ahead and tries to think of something else that could be it. "Is it like… your hip bone? Or something strangely soft in your pants like...the lower part of your stomach?"

" _Nope_ ," Chloe pops the 'p' with an overflow of amusement hearing all the incorrect guesses spilling out from Beca's mouth. "Technically, that should be two guesses right there, but I'm going to be nice and allow you one more guess."

"I _swear_ it's your vagina. Or the bone? Pelvic bone? What the fuck is that soft in your pants?! The area where your inner thigh connects to the side of your vagina?" Beca groans out in frustration; it's getting to the point for Chloe where keeping all the laughs pent up inside is becoming painful.

"Is that your final answer?" Chloe asks, voice teetering already as if she's already won and Beca nods her head, lifting the scarf from her eyes to be greeted with her finger on the side of Chloe's neck and an evil grin from her wife at her incorrect guesses.

" _Seriously_?!" Beca groans, half of the scarf hanging awkwardly on her forehead while the other half is over her eye.

"I tricked yah, you dirty little bird," Chloe teases playfully, shoving Beca's shoulder lightly.

"You seriously undid your zipper on your shorts just to throw me off?" Beca points down to Chloe's crotch where her jean shorts are still unzipped, flaps flopped over to the side.

"You have a mind of a teenage boy and _obviously_ it worked," Chloe shrugs one shoulder at Beca blank, emotionless stare at her and zips her shorts back up.

"You suck," Beca grumbles annoyed, sliding the the scarf back down her eyes and holds out her finger to be directed to somewhere else on Chloe's body, preferably somewhere where she knows the right answer and isn't tricked into saying the wrong thing.

"You ready for the next one?" Beca nods her head at Chloe, telling her to go for it. Instead of grabbing Beca's finger and placing it somewhere on her body, Chloe sweeps over the arm held out in front of her and throws her arms around Beca's torso, clinging onto her wife like a koala to give a warm hug.

"Awh," Beca gushes while receiving one of her all time favorite _Chloe Mitchell_ hugs, placing her hands above Chloe's upper arm to reciprocate the gesture. Leaning her cheek on top of Chloe's head from where it's smushed up against her chest, "this is something super cute and friendly."

" _Mhmm_ ," Chloe hums sweetly, nuzzling her nose into the dip that separates Beca's neck and shoulder before dropping a quick kiss to the area.

"Is it... _Emily_?" Beca guesses, purposely blurting out the wrong name as she snickers.

"What- _no_!" Chloe smacks the front of Beca's shoulder, causing her wife to jump from the hit and mirrors the beaming smile on glowing on Beca's face. This time being serious about her next move, she grabs Beca's finger at the same time she lifts it up to her forehead, running the tip of her finger along the scar she got when she was younger.

" _Easy_ , that's your scar on your forehead," Beca answers quickly, peeking up the scarf from her eyes to reveal that she is right. "One of my favorite scars," she adds in, knowing Chloe, the girl who is most of the time confident in all her bits and pieces, but is unable to not show a little self consciousness about the scar on her forehead.

Chloe smiles warmly at Beca's lips pressed against her forehead, melting at the little gesture she always found her wife doing at spur of the moments. "You're too cute," she says as a distraction to keep her from melting. "Here's your next one. If you get it wrong, I win automatically."

"Jokes on you, I'm not going to lose," Beca counters with a dirty smirk, finger held up high as it waits for its next destination and Chloe steers it to her back, just under her shirt. "Okay, whatever this is it's hard, really _fucking_ hard." She brushes her finger as much as she's allowed against the skin on Chloe's lower back. " _Jesus_ , it can't be your stomach again, can it?"

"Is that your final guess?"

"I'm going to lock in that it's your ribs." Beca gives a firm nod.

"Nope."

" _Seriously_?! It's bony and warm! Is _this_ your hip bone?"

"Nope again," Chloe chuckles at Beca's groans of frustration.

"No way."

" _Way_ ," Chloe assures, positive that she has already won. "Last guess, I'll give you another touch." Placing Beca's finger back to her original spot, she giggles at the way Beca's face falls into a frown thoughtfully.

"Your whole body is hard as a rock so everything feels like your abs!" Beca complains some more, her finger still desperately trying to figure out what she's touching. "I feel, like...peach fuzz hair, but it can't be your cheek. There's also like an awkward dip- _it's one of your back dimples!"_

Chloe stomps her feet, throwing down Beca's hand and removing it from her lower back. "I thought you weren't going to get that one," she mumbles through a pout at Beca's cocky grin.

"I almost didn't, but I'm _good_ like that." Beca wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively and in the most _valley girl_ type of way flips her hair over her shoulder.

Chloe really wants to suffocate the cockiness out of her wife, no matter how much she'd miss Beca's presence. Competitive is no joke in her book and right now, she feels threatened by playing this challenge. Swiping Beca's finger with a different look of determination to stump her wife, she rolls up her shirt once again, but this time pokes a different area on her stomach.

When the tip of Beca's finger barely touches the spot, her face scrunches up in disgust. " _Ick_! No offense, but whatever this is, I don't like how it feels." Regardless of Beca said " _no_ _offense_ ," Chloe is still the slightest smidge offended, as should anybody who gets told a certain part of their body is considered disgusting. Beca taps her finger on the area, getting a better feel, mouth gaped in thought. "What the _fuck_ is that? Oh God, it's moving."

"Shut up, jerk!" Despite the inability _not_ to laugh somewhat at her ridiculous life partner she unfortunately married, and then became the other mother to their child she carried for nine months, she shoves at Beca's shoulder, unable to contain the snickers.

"Is that the inside of your ear?" Beca doesn't seem too sure about this guess. It's when she is given one more touch that she knows exactly what it is. "Wait, no. That's your belly button!"

Chloe swats away Beca's hand from her stomach and rearranges her shirt back to normal. "Good job, baby." She pats on the top of Beca's head like a dog and tries to think of another place on her body for Beca to touch.

"God, I'm good at this," Beca comments cockily, brushing off the invisible dust from her shoulders and doesn't hide with her smirk this time. Ignoring all the praising, Chloe kneels down on the ground right by Beca's legs. " _Whoa_ you're getting low. Do I need to turn the camera off?"

Sliding down her sock to create some noise, but lifting down her hand to where her feet are, "yeah, _after_ I win this challenge," Chloe shoots back with, grabbing Beca's finger and placing it on the very tip of her middle finger.

Not even a second of her finger on the area, Beca shouts out her answer. "That's your foot!"

Chloe laughs at incorrect guess number one. Two more and she'd win the challenge. "Wrong."

"No it has to be!"

"It's not, Beca!" Chloe laughs again when Beca searches out to touch the spot again, unable to believe that her previous answer was wrong.

"Oh shit, the bottom of your toe!"

Chloe keeps her excitement hidden under a megawatt grin increasingly growing in size by the incorrect guesses. Who knew a toe and a finger could feel so similar. "Nope, wrong again." Beca curses that she got it wrong, muttering a string of grumbles under her breath. She gives Beca another quick touch, eagerly awaiting for the next guess and hopefully it's the wrong one, just so she doesn't have to post an embarrassing photo of herself online.

" _Uhhhh_ ," Beca ponders off in deep thought and even tries to feel around her own feet to find a spot close in similarities. "Is it the heel of your foot?"

"Nope!" Chloe cheers in victory and Beca lifts the scarf up over her eyes to see her finger touching the tip of Chloe's from where she is sneakily sitting on the ground.

"Damn, I could've sworn it was your foot because I could smell them."

Chloe smacks Beca in the shoulder, but is laughing nonetheless. "I'll give you a bonus round but it doesn't count for anything." Beca nods her head, agreeing to another round to the challenge and swipes down the scarf back to cover her vision. She already lost, so she might as well go out with a bang with whatever Chloe is planning.

Pushing her visible cleavage together in the tank top she is wearing, Chloe takes Beca's finger and guides it into the canyon of her boobs, sticking it deep into the crevice.

Beca gasps out loud, finger still snuggly in place in the spot between Chloe's chest. " _What_...is that?" Chloe tries to remove Beca's finger to get a guess, but right when she removes it, Beca asks for another touch. "Again." So, she places it back in spot and this time even goes a little deeper. "Again." Beca orders when her finger is removed the second time as she fights off the dirty little smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. When Chloe doesn't obey to moving the finger back, Beca pleads with a frown "Please."

Chloe knows Beca is playing dumb right now; she knew Beca had the correct idea to the spot she might be touching because this area isn't a spot on her body Beca isn't unfamiliar with. But she continued to allow her wife the freedom to do whatever the Hell she wanted, not caring much about whether she had a clue as to what is it or not.

Guilty to knowing, but taking advantage of where her finger is touching, Beca curves up a smile full of mischief, eyes practically sparkling from underneath the scarf. "Those are your boobies."

"I was actually going for _sternum_ , so," Chloe teases playfully, using anatomy terms to her advantage.

Beca doesn't waste a second before lifting her other hand up to Chloe's chest, palming the skin with two strong grasps because why the fuck not. Her hands were already there, this whole random body part touching is weirdly turning her on and she already lost the challenge. Might as well go out with a bang to make up for the embarrassing selfie Chloe is going to post for the whole world to see.

"Stop, Becs," Chloe whispers unconvincingly and Beca can hear the faint change in breathing patterns. Guess this was just another thing she had to cut out from the video. "We can't do this...we are filming-" she cuts herself off with a whimper when Beca's hands find the fastest route underneath her shirt.

Disobeying Chloe's non believable pleas to knock it off, Beca has already set forth her journey to Chloe's neck, kissing and nipping at the skin tenderly, still as blind as a bat. " I'll cut it out," she assures seductively into Chloe skin just under her ear, knowing this area very well.

Before the video could turn into a softcore porn take, a cranky whine could be heard through the baby monitor, and then it transforms into a full on cry, like _banshee_ level noise, signaling to both mothers that the monster has woken up from her nap, once again interrupting a moment becoming increasingly hotter.

"Looks like _someone_ has a diaper to change," Chloe reminds evilly, pulling Beca's hands out from under her shirt and rearranging the clothing back to normal after it was pushed up.

Beca emits a guttural groan, peeling off the scarf and tossing it next to her on the couch. "You suck."

"No, _you_ suck, otherwise I'd be the loser making her way up the stairs to change our kid's diaper while cringing at the photo you have picked to post online," Chloe correct while scrolling through her phone to pick the best and most embarrassing photo of Beca to upload. Settling on a photo that Beca snapped her recently of Beca's face zoomed in and filtered with a piranha face with giant eyes and sharp teeth, she sends it to her wife's phone and uploads it on Instagram for everyone to bask in all the beauty.

"Oh good, _God_ ," Beca groans again when she sees the photo that Chloe chose to upload and is hit _instantly_ with a flood of notification and comments, all regarding that same picture. "Alright, well I'm going to go jump off the roof now."

"Stop being dramatic, you sore loser," Chloe teases, wrapping her arms around her wife that has transformed into a pouting toddler. Hearing the cries becoming louder, if possible, through the monitor, "well, that's it for this weeks video. Someone has a diaper to go change."

" _Great_ ," Beca snorts sarcastically with a heavy roll to her eyes. "Can't wait." She can't even imagine the mess she's going to have to clean up once she gets up there. She taps Chloe's leg as she gets up from the couch and heads over to the camera "See you guys next week and also be on the lookout for new music. Don't forget to hit that like button, subscribe and all that other shit. Make good choices!"

With Cameron's cries in the background, along with Chloe throwing a waves over Beca's shoulder in the background of the video, Beca ends yet another successful video, adding this one to the slowly building collection she has on her channel.


End file.
